Anger Mixed with Alcohol
by Sakuchii
Summary: What happens when you have angry Haruya and drunk Fuusuke together? And what does missing chemistry report, school festival and Fuusuke wearing Kimono have in common with all of this? HaruyaXFuusuke fic with twin sisters blowing the whole place up...
1. Anger Mixed With Alcohol

Sakuchii: Okay, I have a project to re-read all my stories and _finally_ fix the possible typos and grammatical messages I spot.

Aiko: **Finally!** This story is the first long one on the list. This will be the current form of the chapters as of 28.10.13

Yukiko: Two years after our author managed to complete this series.

Sakuchii: I shall thank everyone who somehow manages to find this story even now and reads it.

Aiko: Sakuchii only own the baka and insane plot of this story. Everything else belongs to Level-5!

Yukiko: Enjoy!

* * *

**Anger Mixed With Alcohol  
**

**SLAM!**

A red-haired, gold eyed teen slammed the door of his apartment open and dashed in. Just by looking at him, one could tell that he was really angry. He had an eerie aura surrounding him and his eyes were flaming from anger. Also, if this was a manga one could see lots of veins popping on his head.

"Oh... Welcome back," greeted an icy blue haired, teal-eyed teen happily from the living room when he saw his roommate entering into the apartment. Unfortunately he was completely ignored. The other one stormed right past him into his room.

"I HATE THAT JERK HIROTO!" shouted the red-haired teen before slamming his rooms door closed. The teal-eyed teen looked at his friends door and marveled at the guys strange actions.

_'Must be a bad day,'_ he stated and continued watching the program that was running on the TV while eating popcorn.

On the other hand the other teen, who just had stormed into his room and slammed the door closed, wasn't so calm and happy at all. He really had had an extremely bad day. First of all, he had forgotten his training bag at home. He couldn't attend to the soccer practice.

During lunch, he had went to the toilet and left his lunchbox at his desk. When he had returned, he found it empty. Well, not exactly empty because Hiroto and Midorikawa were still enjoying it. And so, he had been whole day without lunch, although his teal-eyed friend Fuusuke had offered some of his lunch to Nagumo. Thank God he still had someone he could trust.

Was that all? Hell no. Nagumo would have been in heaven, if this had been all, but no...

Nagumo had brought along his chemistry report, which he had finally finished, to school so that he could give it to his teacher. To his misfortune the teacher was absent that day so he couldn't return his report to her. Then; the well-known, red-haired, green-eyed kind and always so nasty Hiroto, had asked Nagumo to show his report to him.

Nagumo had told Hiroto to put the report into his bag when the teen had read it. Hiroto had promised to do so, and Nagumo had trusted him and left the report into the green eyed-teens hands and had went to the soccer practice. Eh? You ask why? Of course, even though he didn't have his training clothes with him, there's no way he could miss the practice.

Why? Well that's a question, to what even Nagumo didn't know the answer.

How stupid one can get to trust a person who has a wicked personality? Nagumo sighed as he threw his bag on his bed. He sat on his chair and slammed his head on the table. He was dead for sure. Nagumo sighed for the second time and closed his eyes recalling what had happened after that.

When returning from the practice to get his bag which he had left into the classroom, Nagumo had realized that Hiroto was gone and the report wasn't in his bag unlike Hiroto had promised it to be. The angry golden-eyed teen had searched the whole school upside down, but he hadn't found the red-haired boy or his report.

After searching for his report for what felt like eternity, Nagumo decided head back to his apartment as it was getting late. So while cursing the certain green-eyed teen he took his bag and started to walk towards his home.

And there he was now, sitting in his room his face glued onto the table. Nagumo raised his head a little, just the much that he could see the clock that was on his table. The clock flashed 21:45 pm. The boy sighed and finally got his head freed from the table.

_'I guess, I have to pull an all-nighter_.´ Nagumo thought as he took out his chemistry books and opened them. He browsed the book around and tried to remember even a little about the things he had written. His mind was all empty...

"AARGGG!" he shouted in frustration and slammed his head on the table again, though this time it didn't hurt so much as there was an open chemistry book in between his head and the table. He sighed and stood up from his chair and walked around his room, trying to think of something else than the report so that he would calm down.

Why was he so frustrated and angry about the missing report? First of all he hated studying **AND** he hated chemistry. Their teacher had given them this homework almost a month ago, and he was the only one who hadn't finished it yet. All his friends had finished it in no-time while he hadn't even started it. The real problem was that the deadline was on the following day.

Suzuno, his roommate teammate and his best friend, was totally opposite of himself, calm, arrogant and smart. He had finished his report in two days, and now had nothing to worry about. Was there even something to worry about? There surely was.

Nagumo sighed for who knows how many time already. He had lost the count after entering his room. When they had gotten the homework, Nagumo had been sure that there was no way he would be doing it. If he remembered right, his teacher had told him something about not having the right to take part in the school's festival if the report wasn't done till the deadline.

It didn't really matter to Nagumo, because he wasn't found of festivals... But this was where the problem started.

Actually, Suzuno had asked Nagumo to come to the school festival with him and Nagumo couldn't decline the request of his best friend. And now, the deadline was on the following day and Nagumo had lost his report. This meant... that he couldn't attend to the school festival.

"This world really hates me!" Nagumo yelled angrily and felled onto his chair and once more browsed the open chemistry book which was on his table. This time he really, _really_ tried to concentrate on it so that he could start re-doing the report. His suffering was paid off.

**-OO-**

There was light knock on the door. Nagumo took a look at his clock. It flashed 01:12 am. What, he had done this report for four hours now, and he's only in the middle way of finishing it. _'Gosh... This really is an all-nighter,'_ he thought and continued doing his report.

Another knock... Nagumo once again took his gaze off the paper. Who the hell was up at this time, and what in the world Suzuno wanted with him? Well, it couldn't anything serious, so he bet the boy could wait until he had finished his report.

It seems her couldn't, because there was a third knock on the door, but this one sounded more like a slam than a knock. "COME IN!" Nagumo shouted angrily as he could feel his vein popping.

The door opened awkwardly and into the room stepped an icy blue haired, teal-eyed teen, who was blushing hard and his steps were wobbly. Nagumo at first glared at him, but then he ignored him and got back to his report.

"HARUYA!" he suddenly felt the other one hugging him from behind. Nagumo felt his temperature raising as he felt the other boy's cheek beside his. He would have probably gone crazy if that one stupid hiccup hadn't broke the mood completely. Then there was one more. And so it continued.

"Haruya..." Suzuno whispered into the red-haired teens ears. Nagumo sniffed the air little and could smell the stingy scent of alcohol.

"Fuusuke?" Nagumo asked angry while tapping his pen at the table. He could feel the other boy hiccupping all the time.

"Yes?" Suzuno whispered into Nagumo's ears. Once again, the stink of alcohol.

"Who gave you alcohol?" the red-haired boy asked seriously while not taking his gaze off of the paper.

"No one... Hiroto just.. Hick.. came by and.. hick... gave me some... hick... juice." Suzuno answered hiccupping all the time not letting go of the red-haired boy, who tried to concentrate on his studies.

"That wasn't juice... It was alcohol..." Nagumo corrected as he put his pen on the table and separated Suzuno's hands around him.

"Could you please leave the room? First of all you stink, secondly I need to finish this report if I want to come with you to the school festival." Nagumo tried to explain to his drunken friend.

Suzuno backed off a little, hiccupped, glanced at glaring Nagumo, hiccupped, and looked at the red-haired boy's desk.

_'What, he's still doing the report?'_ Suzuno thought as he hiccupped few times. He then changed his gaze at Nagumo and hiccupped.

Suzuno didn't really care about the festival or something he just wanted to be with his most important person.

"I don't care..." Suzuno blushed, but maybe it was because of the alcohol, Nagumo thought. When he saw his friend turning away still hiccupping, Nagumo sighed and turned black to his desk. He thought that the teal-eyed boy would leave him alone and let him continue the project, but he was wrong.

"Haruya..." he heard Suzuno whispering again, and felt strong arms warping around him and warm cheek beside his. Gosh... Not again, he thought annoyed.

"Fuu-" Nagumo was about to start but the teal eyes boy shut his mouth with his hand.

"Haruya, I love you!" Suzuno whispered into Nagumo's ears. Nagumo could feel deep crimson covering his face, and his head was steaming like hot pot. What the hell was that guy saying? Was he out of his mind? Maybe, but Nagumos confusion lasted only to the time he once again smelled the scent of stinky alcohol.

Of course, why hadn't he understood it ealier that his best friend was DRUNK. There's no way he would say things like that if he was SOBER, right? Nagumo sighed and felt his crimson slowly fading away.

"I love you Haruya... hick... and I want to be with you~~" the icy-blue haired boy whispered into Nagumos ear and embraced him more tightly. Nagumo could feel his veins popping and annoyedly tapped his pen at the table.

"Fuusuke... Could you please leave me alone? I REALLY NEED to finish my report." Nagumo squeezed the pen in his hands to the point that it almost split in half.

"I don wanna," Suzuno complained as he hiccupped, for who knows how many times already. Nagumo didn't care about it, most likely, he DIDN'T want to care about it. When he heard the last word of his best friend, he finally blew it up, and split the pen he was holding, into two and slammed his hands on the table.

"FUUSUKE JUST DAMN IT! JUST HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM." Nagumo yelled at the drunken teal-eyed boy to the point, that the other one lost his balance and fell down. He looked at his best friend with widened eyes and shock in his face. That guy, no matter how angry he was, never ever Nagumo had lost his temper like this.

"Oh, did you say something about loving me?" Nagumo stated little like asking. "You know I HATE YOU! I JUST WISH YOU WOULD DISAPPEAR FROM MY LIFE!" He continued angrily while elevating his voice more and more with everyone word that came out of his mouth. "NOW, OUT OF MY ROOM!" he shouted while pointing at his rooms door.

"O-" The teal eyed boy was lost in his words as he felt his eyes watering. "O-kay" he then sobbed, stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Just before walking out of the room, he once more turned to look at Nagumo and a tear escaped into his cheek. He then walked out of the room and slammed the door closed.

Nagumo stood there stunned for a moment, but then he sighed and felled on his chair. _'Did I just see him crying?'_ He thought, as he felt that he had to go to apologize to the teal eyed boy. After all, it was his fault, right? Then Nagumo shook his head and sighed. Right now, he didn't have time with something so silly as apologizing, after all he had to finish his chemistry report, and moreover Suzuno was drunk, it's not like he will remember what had happened, right?

_'I hope, I can get this done in time.'_ he thought while taking out new pen from his pencil-case to replace the one he had just broken.

He couldn't even imagine what kind of chaos he had made with that stupid 'I-won't-apologize-after-all-he-won't-remember-anything' attitude of his.

**-OO-**

"Huh?" Nagumo woke up when he heard the door of his apartment closing. He stood up from the chair he was sleeping at and took a look at the clock. It flashed 08:20 am. Nagumo sighed, it was only eight twenty. _'Wait, eight twenty._' Only then he finally realized the time.

"GOD DAMN! I'M LATE!" he shouted angrily and quickly tried to find everything he needed. He couldn't believe he had actually fell asleep in the middle of doing his report. Luckily when looking at the report he realized that he had, for heavens shake, managed to finish his report before falling asleep.

He quickly crammed his report and other school stuff into his bag and dashed out of his room while slamming it after him. _'I don't even have to time to eat my breakfast, nor even more, to do my lunch._' Nagumo thought as he walked past the kitchen not even turning to that way.

For his luck, before opening the door he turned around to make sure that he hadn't forgetten anything and noticed two boxes on the table, with a small note on top of them.

"What's that?"

**-OO-**

Suzuno sighed loudly when he entered the school building. He hadn't gotten much of a sleep the night before, and now he was tired like a zombie. Not a long after he went to his lockers he heard two familiar voices calling him.

"Fuu-kun," called a young and happy indigo-haired girl while waving her hand. Suzuno sighed and tried to ignore her calling.

"Fuu-kun!" she called once more, this time more louder and there was little anger on her tone. Suzuno ignored her this time too and walked away from his lockers. To his bad, there was another indigo-haired girl standing right before him.

"SUZUNO FUUSUKE! ANSWER WHEN PEOPLE ARE CALLING FOR YOU!" the indigo-haired, copper eyed girl shouted angrily and she glared at him angrily.

"It's okay Yuki-chii. I'm not really mad or anything." the amber eyed older sister smiled and slapped Suzunos' back.

"Aiko...Yukiko" Suzuno answered quietly, first looking at the one behind him and then turning to the one who was standing before him.

Here. Meet the twins, Aiko and Yukiko Okazaki. Aiko, the older one of the sisters, has indigo-colored hair which is always free and her eyes are amber colored. Yukiko, the younger one, has too an indigo-colored hair, but it's always tied up on a red ribbon and her eyes are dark copper. They are childhood friends with Suzuno and Nagumo, and with Hiroto too. It looks that the twins know more about things than one could even believe.

"Ohayo!" the girls smiled at the same time. They waited for the icy blue-head to greed them back, but when they got a sigh as an answer they looked at the teen with confusion on their faces.

Now that they looked at him, the twin girls noticed that the teal-eyed teen was all pale and he had bags under his eyes. Also his eyes were still little watery and red from all the crying.

"Fuu-kun, what on earth happened to you, you're all pale?" Aiko asked worriedly as they started to walk towards the classroom. Suzuno sighed and looked at the two worried looking girls. Maybe to them... No... He was sure that ONLY TO THEM he could tell what had happened last night.

"Actually..." Suzuno started explaining when they arrived at the classroom.

**-OO-**

Nagumo ran as fast as he could to the school building, and somehow managed to get there before the bell rang. The red-haired boy took few deep breaths at lockers, because he was out of oxygen from all the running.

Sadly he couldn't do it for long, because he still had to make it to the class. He quickly changed to his in-door shoes and ran to his class, which for his most unluck was chemistry.

Nagumo just barely managed to get into the classroom, just before their teacher entered there. She was young - little over thirty years old - blond-haired woman, who had glasses and strange smirk on her face. She walked to her desk and greeted everyone. The class stood up from their seat, bowed and greeted her. Then they sat back to their seats.

She then waited for the class to quiet down, before opening her mouth again. When she thought it was quiet enough she finally started to speak.

"Okay, for those who have not yet returned the homework I gave you, now is the last chance to do so." she announced as her eyes glanced around the classroom. Everyone on the classroom looked around to find someone who still hadn't returned the report.

To their disappointment there wasn't anyone who hadn't returned it yet, because they all knew just how much their teacher hated this _last chance_ thing. Then, there was someone, who actually dared to stand up.

Nagumo took his report from his bag and stoop up to take it to teacher. He felt the strange gazes of his classmates as he walked towards his chemistry teacher and gave his report to her.

His teacher, the well known Hanako Shizuka, called by her pupils Hanasama, glanced through the report and then smirked at Nagumo.

"Wow. Nagumo, for once you even bothered to do the homework I gave, maybe it was because of the warning I gave you. I'm pretty sure you wanted to go to the festival with someone, right?" she said while her light blue eyes drilled into Nagumo's golden ones. Nagumo averted his eyes away from her gaze and blushed lightly.

"Yes..." he answered embarrassed as he could hear whole class giggling at him. The teacher didn't like the air in the classroom and angrily pursed her lips.

"ATTENTION!" she shouted while slamming her hand on her desk. The whole classroom suddenly went all silent and awkwardly turned to their teacher. Nagumo too, jumped in surprise, fixed his stance and looked at his teacher.

"You!" Hanasama said angrily while pointing at Nagumo, "Look into the eyes when speaking to teacher," she continued.

"Yes ma'am!" Nagumo answered while raising his hand to his forehead. His chemistry teacher was the only one who could make him startle like this. He heard the others in the class giggling once more, but they were shut up in no time.

"You too! How many times I have told you not to giggle in my class!" the angry blond teacher shouted as she felt her vein popping. "Yes ma'am!" whole class went silent at that very moment. That's spartan teacher for you.

Hanasama sighed and looked at Nagumo with expressionless face. "Nagumo, I give to 3, for the fact that you actually - for once - did your homework, but if it's good enough I might even raise it to 4." she said as she fixed her glasses and a light smile escaped to her lips.

"You can now return to your seat now," she informed. Nagumo bowed and quickly returned to his seat. "And now... let's start with the morning assemble" Hanasama said as she took a student book into her hands. "Arishima" she shouted

"Here!" Someone answered.

"Erizawa!"

"Here"

"Fujikage..."

Nagumo sat down to his seat and sighed of relief. For some reason this day had started considerably better than the one before this. Haruya smiled as he took two boxes out of his bag.

**~Flasback~**

_"What's that?" Nagumo asked as he returned to look at the boxes that were on the kitchens table. He took the yellow note, which was lying on top of them and noticed that it was from his best friend._

_"Ohayo Haruya. I tried to wake you up, but you snored so peacefully that I didn't dare to. Well, because I was pretty sure that you would sleep in I made an extra bf and lunch for you too. There's some onigiri and chicken. Hope you will enjoy them and remember to eat properly."_

_Fuusuke_

_"Thank god, Fuusuke. You're a lifesaver" Nagumo stated happily as he put the boxes into his back and quickly ran out of the apartment._

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Nagumo" the blonde teacher called from the front. Nagumo didn't hear her, he only smiled as he put the boxes into his bag.

"NAGUMO!" she shouted and Nagumo startled like an idiot.

"HERE!" he answered immediately and stood up. Hanasama smirked and then smiled at Nagumo.

"Good to have you back on earth Nagumo!" she grinned.

"Yes..." Nagumo answered as he felt deep crimson appearing into his cheeks.

"Now, let's start the lesson. Today we have..." Nagumo heard Hanasama speaking, but didn't really pay any attention to his teacher. He wanted to this class be soon over, so that he could go thank Suzuno for the lunch box he had made to him.

**-OO-**

"WHAT? He said all those mean things to you and STILL you made him BOTH breakfast AND lunch?" Aiko shouted like mad when the lunch break was starting and the trio walked to the roof to have their lunches there. "Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?" she added as she sighed and made a facepalm.

"But..." Suzuno started, but didn't know how to continue so that he could express his feelings right. "Yuki-chan?" he turned to the younger one of the twins hoping that she would understand him.

Yukiko looked at Suzuno's troubled eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I think I have to agree with Nee-san. You are too kind-hearted to even thinking about forgiving him without a proper apologize from him." Yukiko told to the teal-eyed boy.

"But..." Suzuno sighed and felt his eyes tearing up. The twins stared at their friend sobbing and tried to make up something for the change of mood.

"Hey! How about this?" Aiko suddenly smiled.

**-OO-**

"I'm home!" Nagumo shouted as he opened the door of his apartment.

No answer... strange. Nagumo looked around the apartment and found it completely empty. Even when knocking at Suzuno's door, the red-haired teen hadn't heard any noises from his best friend's room.

'_Where is that guy?_' Nagumo thought, worried. It wasn't normal for the icy-blue-haired teen to come home after him. Nagumo sighed as he unlocked his room's door and stepped in.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Are you sure it's okay?" Suzuno asked worriedly as the twin girls opened the door and stepped into the room they shared.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Aiko asked while pursing her lips.

"But... Wouldn't it bother your parent's if I stay here till the festival?" Suzuno asked as he hesitated to step into the room. The girl's looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Sure it's okay..." Yukiko started and grabbed Suzuno's right hand. "After all Oka-san and Oto-san will not be home for a whole week." Aiko continued, doing the same to Suzuno's left hand and then the girl's pushed the teal eyed teen into their room.

"But..." Suzuno tried to object, but stopped when he saw the angry glares of the twin girls. "Nothing but… We said that it's okay then it's OKAY!" Aiko said angrily.

**-.-.-.-.-**

"I should call Haruya that I won't be coming home." Suzuno said after a long pause. Aiko's and Yukiko's eyes widened and Yukiko facepalmed while Aiko felt her vein popping hard. "YOU IDIOT! Why bother calling to him after all those things, just leave that guy alone and forget all about HIM!" Aiko said angrily.

Suzuno felt his eyes watering as he remembered what Nagumo had said to him yesterday. Yukiko sighed and put her hand to the shivering teens shoulder and smiled at him. "Nee-san and I know very well how you feel about Haruya, but really, you should realize when he has done something that just can't put aside without an apology." Yukiko smiled lightly and hugged Suzuno.

Suzuno's eyes widened and he embraced the girl while sobbing into her sleeve.

"This way we will know just how Haruya feels about you." Aiko whispered while patting Suzuno's head. Suzuno felt his tears growing and after a while there was a lake of tears flowing from the teal eyed teens eyes.

"I...I..." Suzuno tried to say something, but the sobbing took all the energy he had, so he wasn't able to form any words.

The twin girls stared at their good friend sobbing like a little girl and tried to comfort him with the best way they could. In their minds, they were cursing this certain red-haired, gold eyed boy, for hurting their childhood friend and best friend to that point.

_'Haruya that bastard, he will pay for this._' Yukiko cursed angrily and turned to her sister. Not much to her surprise she found her sister sobbing next to herself, but she knew exactly what her sister hid under those tears.

'_Haruya, you son of a bitch, look what you've done. I always thought that you cared for him, and that's why I supported you. But now, when I see him crying like this after what YOU had said to him, I kill you with my own hands. After all..._'

"After all... No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Yukiko smirked as she embraced the boy in her hands even more.

"Eh?" Aiko asked confused. She didn't get what her sister was pointing at.

"Wasn't that what you just thought of? No one hurts my '_I really want to say our, but well...'_ and gets away with it, right?" Yukiko corrected herself and smiled at her older sister. She knew exactly what she was thinking.

From their childhood, her older sister was always the one who cared for a person, like he or she was a family member. She really loved them, and of course when someone was bullying them, she would get them. Even thought Aiko was the one who loved everyone the most, she was also the one, who would get mad at everyone very easily.

Of course, Yukiko too, loved her friends, but she wasn't so close to them. She was right she would get Nagumo for hurting Suzuno like this, but not to the point of killing him.

"Right -" Aiko answered stunned, but then smirked too.

Suzuno raised his head a little to look at the twin girls, and met two smirking faces.

"Now... We have to forget all about Haruya and to do that..." Yukiko started and looked at her older sister with a smirk on her face.

Aiko smirked at the little sister, "LET'S PARTY!" she shouted so loud that probably whole neighborhood heard her.

* * *

Sakuchii: That was it for the first chapter!

Aiko: Now, that was too nerve-cracking. I don't want to read what's going to happen next!

Yukiko: I want, because I want you to kick that bastards ass! Stupid churippu-head!

Aiko: I wonder if that will actually happen... Though no wait; I know what's going to happen.

Sakuchii: Review nee? :)


	2. Find and Destroy

Sakuchii: The next chapter is finally up! It's the second chapter!

Nagumo: When are we going to start?

Aiko: You're asking what!? Isn't it your turn to do the disclaimer...

Nagumo: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and this plot. Now happy?_  
_  
Suzuno: _*whispers*_ be ready to kill Sakuchii after this... _*smirks*_

Sakuchii: Oi Oi...

* * *

**Find and Destroy**

***PIIP!* *PIIP!* *PIIP!*  
**  
Nagumo heard the clock ringing and opened his eyes. He shut the clock and stood up to sat on his bed. The red-haired teen was extremely tired. Due to sleepless nights he now had bags under his eyes. Yet, he forced himself to stand up. Nagumo stretched his hands and yawned loudly. After that he stood up from the bed and walked towards toilet.

It was a typical Friday morning, the clock was only six am and Nagumo had plenty of time to prepare for school. He brushed his teeth, tried to comb his hair and went to the kitchen. It was completely empty. the apartment too. The golden-eyed teen was the only person in that apartment. It felt so strange, never ever in his life time had he felt so lonely to be alone in an apartment.

I was a typical.. No it wasn't at all so typical Friday morning to the red-haired teen; it felt more like a nightmare. Usually on Friday's Suzuno would have to wake up Nagumo and drag him out of his room because the red-haired teen would away stay up late and then have problems to wake up in the mornings.

Then, when the he would finally be awake, they would brush their teeth together and after that go to enjoy their breakfast which was usually made by his teal-eyed best friend...

Nagumo opened the fridge and took a pack of eggs and ham from it. He then turned to the side of an oven and started to walk there. The red-haired teen yawned loudly, but stopped in the middle of it. Suddenly before him appeared a familiar face who was standing next to the oven.

_"Ohayo Haruya! I made you a breakfast!"_ smiled a teal-eyed boy in a blue colored apron as he was roasting few eggs and shreds of ham. Why on earth was he there? The golden eyed teen blinked twice and then rubbed his still sleepy eyes, because he couldn't believe what he saw before him. Was he really back?

When Nagumo opened his eyes again, he saw the figure getting blurry and slowly fading away. The red-haired boy let out a loud sigh and finally walked to the cooker. He heated up the fire, broke the eggs, placed the shreds of ham on a pan and roasted them.

**- Later -**

When Nagumo was done making the breakfast the golden-eyed boy sat down to eat it. He first cut the eggs in half and then took a piece of ham and stuffed them into his mouth. The red-haired teen chewed them and then swallowed his food.

This was strange, even though the food was exactly the same as he always had in the mornings, somehow it didn't taste so good. Nagumo took another piece of ham and chewed it. It tasted like - as if he was eating plastic. The teen sighed and placed his utensils on the plate. He didn't want to eat something that had no taste. He didn't have appetite for it.

Nagumo sighed and glued his head on the table while stretching his hands. When he then raised his head the golden eyes of his met an empty chair that was in front him. The red-haired teen wanted to take off his glance of the chair, but his eyes refused to move. It was like they were waiting for something, or should I say someone.

And there Nagumo was, all alone in his apartment, staring at an empty chair. He sat the for a minute, five, ten, but nothing ever happened, nothing at all. The red-haired boy was already going to give up, but his eyes wouldn't listen to him. "What the hell am I doing? It's not like he's here anyway. Just move, you stupid eyes!" he thought angrily as he slammed his head on the table.

Nagumo sighed as he finally got his glance of the chair. Why was it so important to him? Why couldn't his eyes listen to him, when he was staring at it? He didn't know. If he would have known it, he would probably laugh at himself for his stupidity. Actually the answer came when the red-haired teen raised his head again.

Instead of the empty chair he saw an icy-blue haired teen who was having his breakfast together with him. Though, there was something wrong because the other one looked rather angry. The boy stood up from his chair and slammed his right hand on the table.

_"What the hell you mean you don't want to eat it? You mean it's bad? Or you just don't have appetite to eat? You're kidding me! Haven't I always said to you to finish your breakfast? Just how early you think I woke up to make it for you?"_ The teal eyed teen kept throwing questions at him non-stop while elevating his voice, as he took Nagumo utensils and captured the food with them. He then took the fork filled with food, and forced it towards Nagumo.

"Fuusuke, I... I didn't mean it was bad or anything," the golden-eyed teen panicked. He didn't dare to blink his eyes, because he knew very well that that was only an illusion and if he would blink then the teal eyed teen would disappear before him. But why didn't he want to him to disappear? Did he miss the male before him so much..? Nagumo didn't know.

Before long, the red-haired teens eyes started to dry and he had no choice but to blink his eyes to get them watery again. It was as the teen had predicted, after blinking, when he opened his eyes, the teal eyed boy before him had disappeared. Nagumo sighed and slammed his head on the table. He covered his head with his hands and tried to keep himself calm.

It had been a week since Nagumo had lost his report and shouted at Suzuno. Since then the teal eyed boy not even once had come into their apartment. He has also been avoiding him at school. To Nagumos' worst luck he was in different class from Suzuno and even if he tried to find his best friend on breaks it was useless, because the other one was always hiding from him. It also seemed that the certain two twin girls were glaring at him whenever they saw him. So he haven't talked to his friend for whole week already.

His best friend's actions were really confusing Nagumo, because they had fights really often but they weren't anything big so they were easily forgotten. But this time something was different. First of all Nagumo didn't even know why the teal eyed teen was angry and whenever he tried to ask for the reason, the angry twin girls had always interrupted him. The most strangest thing was that, when even he met up with Suzuno, it looked like the other teen was about to cry.

"It's just like that at time." Nagumo sighed as he remember his best friend crying after he had shouted at him. Nagumo covered his head with his hands even more, as he felt his eyes suddenly to water. He was glad no one was in the room at the moment. After few sniffs Nagumo finally broke into tears. Somehow it hurt him so much, but on the other hand he felt good releasing all of his frustration away.

"Fuusuke... Why are you doing this to me?" He asked as a lake of tears was running by his cheeks.

**-OO-**

"Ohayo!" Suzuno heard a female voice greeting him when he walked out from the guest room. He's been staying at the Okazaki's for a week now, but today was the first night that he had actually slept pretty well. Yet, he still had bags under his eyes and he was all pale, because he haven't had appetite to eat.

"Ohayo." he greeted the indigo-haired girl. It was the younger one of the twins and she was making breakfast in the kitchen. Suzuno went to toilet to brush his teeth and tried to put his messy icy-blue colored hair somewhat okay. It wouldn't listen to him and just kept being as messy as always. When he came out of the toilet, he yawned and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Here." Yukiko smiled as she placed a plate before Suzuno. He had never seen so strange breakfast in his life. The was a plate of porridge with a glass of milk and a roasted bread. The bread had few slices of cheese on top of it. There was also sugar and butter on the table. Suzuno looked at the food with his eyes wide-open and didn't know from what to start. He took a spoon into his hands and stared at plate without touching it.

"You should eat it before it gets cold." Yukiko smiled as she sat to eat her breakfast. Suzuno took a glance at her portion and noticed that it was almost same as him. Yes almost, she was missing a plate of porridge and instead of milk she had a glass of juice. Also there was a whole apple next to her juice glass.

"What is this?" Suzuno asked still refusing to eat. Yukiko who was taking a bite of the apple almost swallowed it whole. She coughed few times to get her breathing back.

"What do you mean, what is this?" she asked angrily. Suzuno looked at her and thought if he really should open his mouth. "I mean... There's no way this a breakfast. At least not the one we eat in Japan." it was too late, he already did it.

Yukiko raised her eyebrow a little and then rolled her eyes. "Sure it's not... We learned this when we were in Europe, this is what they eat as a breakfast. Much better than those roasted eggs and ham." the girl smirked as she took a bite of her apple.

Suzuno once again took a glance at his food and finally gathered the courage to taste it. He took some porridge into his spoon and put it into his mouth. To his surprise it was actually pretty good. Not as good as Nagumos' breakfast, but it was fine. Suzuno suddenly stopped and looked at the plate. He imagined few eggs and shreds of ham instead of the food he was having now. Nagumos' breakfast. The teal eyed teen felt his eyes watering again.

Yukiko looked at the almost crying teen before her and tried to think of a chance the topic. "Don't worry it's at least better than what Nee-san has in mornings, a plate of corn flakes with milk and lots of sugar." Yukiko smirked as she finished her breakfast and stood up to wash the utensils.

"Yukiko..." Suzuno raised his head and in his mind thanked Yukiko. Right now he wanted to think about something and someone else than Nagumo. All of sudden the teen looked around the room when he noticed that it was pretty quiet in the house. There was someone missing, someone who had really loud voice and really strange personality.

"Anoo..." Suzuno asked little awkwardly as he brought his utensils to Yukiko.

"Yes?" Yukiko asked from the boy who was now standing next to her.

"Where is Aiko-chan?" he asked as he gave the dishes that he was holding in his hands to the indigo-haired girl.

Yukiko smiled and thanked the boy, "She woke up earlier and went to school already. I think she's finally ready to kill that stupid churippu head."

Suzunos' eyes at first widened, but then they calmed down and he smiled. "I don't think so..." he said as he shook his head. Yukiko was surprised of his sudden comment and almost dropped the glass she was holding.

"There..." the teal eyed teen smiled as he gave the glass he caught to Yukiko.

"Thanks..." Yukiko said little startled and continued to wash the dishes. "What do you mean she wouldn't?" the indigo haired girl asked with no emotions in her voice.

"Well... It's Aiko-chan we're talking about... She won't do it." Suzuno smiled.

Yukiko raised her head from the dishes and looked at Fuusuke. Then a little smile escaped into her lips. "You're right... If it Aiko-chan we're talking about... It's pretty obvious that she won't do it."

**-OO-**

Nagumo sighed as he entered the school building. For some reason he had woken up early and found himself in the school. He hated to come early, because he had to think about something to kill time. Still, for an unknown reason his legs had brought him to school, although it was still two hours before the classes would start.

The red-haired teen yawned as he opened his shoe-locker. He changed his outdoor shoes to his white indoor shoes and closed his locker. He was pretty sure that he was the only one in school, because... well... who would actually come to school two hours before the lessons started?

Nagumo walked around the hallways and looked at the posters that were in the walls. Yes, it was already time for the festival actually, the festival was held today. Nagumo was amazed by how many different things there were; maid café by class 2-B, ghost-house by class 3-D, bug-show by 1-E. His class was having a play in which he didn't even participate. Nagumo smiled as he stared at the bug-show poster, he was pretty sure that Aiko would never go there.

Aiko? What in the hell was he thinking about her. GOSH, he had totally lost his mind. First he had had illusions about his best friend, and now he was thinking about his childhood friend, and the girl he had dump... Nagumo sighed. No he did not dump her, he only rejected her. Well, it was the same thing... almost.

All of a sudden, when Nagumo was still lost in his thoughts, he felt a really familiar aura near him. No, Nagumo didn't have a sixth sense that's for sure, but the aura it was something he would never forget.

The light aura on a blooming love. It was like a little flower in a small box, waiting for someone to open it. But it should never be opened. That would be too dangerous. Yes, it was like a little flower still in bud, waiting for the sunrise to come, and when it finally came, it would bloom.

But this one, this one was different... It looked like a little flower, but that was only a disguise. If you go near it to open the box, what you would find inside it wouldn't be a flower, it would be a bomb. And when you got too close to it, and touched it, it would... _BOOM!_

Yes, explode.

That was the feeling Nagumo had always had from a certain happy-go-lucky indigo-haired girl. She looked like an innocent flower, but it was only a disguise. The real her was a bomb, which would explode if you got too close to her.

The red-haired boy turned around as he tried to find the owner of that not-so-innocent aura. He didn't have to look for long, because he noticed an indigo-colored head standing at the end of the hallway staring at a poster. He slowly walked there, making sure she didn't notice him. Just by looking at her, he knew she was just spacing off.

When the red-haired boy was close enough he stood behind Aiko and slammed his hand onto her shoulder. "Ohayo, you sleepy head." Nagumo greeted with the most happiest voice he had. For some reason he felt the bomb exploding. _'Damn I forgot'_ he cursed as he remembered something that had happened few years ago. He was almost sent to hospital because of his stupidity.

The girl before him startled, surely, and even screamed. After that Nagumo felt a petite yet strong hand grabbing his face and turning him over. He didn't know what exactly happened then, but the next moment he stood right before the girl, his back leaning against the wall, her left hand still gripping his face, while she slammed her right hand on the wall just few centimeter right from his neck. So... he went and did the worst... he exploded the bomb.

The girl, who was standing before him, got her consciousness back again and looked around her. "Eh? What happened?" Aiko asked as she turned from side to side, not seeing anyone.

"Right... he-re." she heard someone saying and looked forward. There, she saw her left hand on someone's face, her right hand few centimeters apart from that person's neck and - Aiko looked up - a tulip growing from that person's head. She startled and backed off. Of course she knew the person very well.

"Thanks..." Nagumo said and got up. He looked at the wall next to him and gulped. Thank God she had missed his neck. The wall next to him had loosened completely.

"I'm sorry." Aiko said apologizing, but somehow her voice sounded angry.

"No, it's nothing. My fault for exploding the bomb."

"Huh?" Aiko asked as she glared at Nagumo. "No nothing... What are you doing here, this early?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Aiko's eyes suddenly gazed as she pointed at the wall. The red-haired boy turned around and he noticed a poster.

**ON THE POSTER**  
Raimon Highs Night-Festival Program  
- Nominating The Kings And Queens  
- Dance Party  
- Stay Over  
- Different Games and Plays  
- Bring-dish Party

- The host of the night:  
Endou Mamoru 2-A  
Okazaki Aiko 1-B

"Okay and...?" Nagumo asked little confused, not getting her point. Aiko once more pointed at the poster, but this time raised her hand a little. Nagumo looked straight what she was pointing at and finally saw what she meant by it. At top the poster there was written in big letters

**THE DRESS CONTEST** - The best dress will get a price.

"Oou.. So you want to enter that?" Nagumo asked. The girl looked straight into his eyes, and he noticed that they were emotionless. She nodded a bit, but didn't take her glance from him. That irritated Nagumo and the red-haired teen was getting really pissed off. Why did she always had to act like this when they were alone? Why couldn't she act normal like she did with Suzuno and Yukiko? Now that he had brought up Suzuno. Nagumo glanced at Aiko.

"You know... What happened to Fuusuke?" Nagumo asked quietly. Aiko's eyes suddenly got their color back and she felt her vein popping.

"What did you say?" She asked, irritated.

"I asked what happened to Fuusuke!" Nagumo repeated, now with more confidence and little louder.

"I did heard you, YOU STUPID!" Aiko yelled, her eyes flaming from anger.

"Then why did you ask?" Haruya pursued his lips just to irritate the girl before him even more.

"I asked it, because YOU of all the people should know just WHAT THE HELL is wrong with HIM! And because you DON'T SEEM TO mind it AT ALL, even though I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COULD MAKE HIM HAPPY! It just PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH when I hear you CALLING HIS NAME," Aiko shouted with the MOST angriest, and the MOST creepiest voice she had. The red-haired boys ears were still ringing after she had stopped.

"What do you mean by that!? Don't dare to SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!" Nagumo said pissed off as he was about to hit Aiko. He knew that she could dodge it easily so the golden-eyed boy put all of his strength into that one punch. Then the indigo haired girl did something that had never crossed his mind. She took his punch... it went straight at her cheek and she didn't even move an inch. Yes, she didn't even try to dodge it.

Nagumo's punch sent her flying few meters back making her land on her back. The red-haired teen stood there, not know how to react. "Why didn't you..." was all that he could say.

"Dodge it?" Aiko continued with dark face. "Why should I, there's no need to." she smirked as she stood up. Her cheek, the place where Haruya had just punched her, was all red and swallowed.

The girl rubbed her cheek as she felt pain. "Ouch... That hurt, you really have a strong punch," She said and smirked. She looked at her sleeve and noticed that there were stains of blood. "Then why didn't you dodge?" Nagumo asked as he came closer to Aiko and reached his hand to her cheek.

Just before his hand was about to touch her cheek, the red-haired boy felt a strong hand grabbing his arm. He took a look at his arm and noticed that the indigo haired girl had grabbed it and was gripping it with all of her strength. "DON'T DARE TO TOUCH ME!" Aiko said with a murderous voice and let go of Nagumo's hand.

She then placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. "This pain... It's nothing compared to Fuu-kun's pain. This little swallow is nothing compared to the scar you left in his heart." Aiko turned to glare at Nagumo.

"What are you saying?" Nagumo asked in confusion. He didn't recognize this girl anymore, who was she?

Though, he shouldn't be so surprised at the fact that she had changed so much. After all, they had remained friends and always were to together but still, they haven't talked alone, like they now were, since that day... since the day she confes... Nagumo shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that day right now. The red-haired boy took a glance at the girl before him. She was someone he knew but at the same time, she was a completely stranger to him. Nagumo let out a sigh. What in the world was going on?

"WHY, WHAT, WHY, WHAT?" Aiko repeated annoyed as she tried to mimic Nagumo. "If you REALLY WANT TO KNOW! THEN ASK IT FROM FUUSUKE!" She then blew up completely. Nagumo felt his vein popping and he tried to hold himself up, but when he heard the name of his best friend he totally lost it.

"I WOULD HAVE! I WOULD HAVE ASKED IT LIKE HUNDRE.. NO.. MILLIONS OF TIME, IF THAT STUPID GUY WOULD HAVE NOT AVOIDED ME THIS WHOLE TIME! I TRIED TO ASK, LIKE WHO KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES! BUT HE WAS ALWAYS HIDING FROM ME!" Nagumo stopped to take a breath. Aiko stood there here eyes wide-open and was about to gulp, but Nagumo hadn't finished yet. No, he had to let all of his anger and frustration out.

"AND YOU GUYS TOO! YOU GLARED AT ME LIKE I HAD DONE SOMETHING WRONG, BUT NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! HOW IN THE HELL THE I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED WHEN EVERYONE REFUSES TO TALK TO ME! AND YOU GUYS KNOW VERY WELL THAT I'M A PERSON WHO DOESN'T GET SOMETHING UNTIL HE'S TOLD SO!" Nagumo finally let all the things that he had held into himself this whole week. He could feel his eyes getting little blurry as he noticed the girl disappearing from his sight.

"God Damn it! I got something in my eyes." Nagumo made an excuse to dry his eyes. He could finally sigh of relief that he got all that frustration out side of him. Somehow, he felt refreshed.

Aiko stood there, in her place, like a statue and didn't move at all. Only a lake of tears could be seen running by her cheeks. "I'm SORRY!" She finally found something say and fell on her knees. "I'M SO SORRY HARUYA... I... I ONLY KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED FROM FUU-KUN AND... AND GOT SO ANGRY THAT I... THAT I.. I DIDN'T EVEN CARE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAD TO SAY! AND NOW... AND NOW BECAUSE OF ME... YOU... YOU... YOU BOTH HAD TO SUFFER!" She cried out with her whole heart and was bawling like a little baby.

"It okay..." Nagumo said as he kneeled before the crying girl and embraced her. He suddenly felt two arm wrapping around him as Aiko embraced him back. How long it had been, since the two of them had been like this? Just how long it had been since he felt the warmth of this not-so-innocent girl? Days, weeks, years... Nagumo didn't remember.

After embracing each other for what to Nagumo felt like an eternity, the indigo haired girl finally calmed down and loosed her grip on the boy. The teen then backed of and stood up. He knew the girl had calmed down a little, but he had clearly felt that she was still shivering.

"I... I'm willing to tell you what happened..." Aiko said while she tried to stand up. She was still shivering and her legs wouldn't listen to her because she had sat on top of them for a little too long. Still, somehow she managed to stand up and now smiled at Nagumo.

"But first I need to know just how you feel about Fuu-kun..." she said and showed Nagumo the most sweetest smile she had, which almost made him to vomit. Wait.. What did she just SAY? How did he feel about Suzuno? Why did she want to know that? Nagumo thought about it a moment and his eyes widened.

Could it be... Could she be still in love with him, after all of these years? And she wanted to know just whom the person she loved was in love with. No.. No.. No... there's no way that's true, what the hell was he thinking. Nagumo thought as he shook his head. Instead of thinking about her, he should be thinking about him. Just how he felt about Suzuno?

"I don't... I don't know..." Nagumo answered with a bit a hesitation in his voice. Aiko smirked a little to his answer and crossed her hands. "Then what would you do if Fuu-kun suddenly started to date someone... for example Hiroto-kun~~" Aiko smirked with a playful voice.

Nagumo felt his head blowing up, especially when hearing that his best friend would date some like HI-RO-TO. "I WOULD KILL HIM!" Nagumo said with a pissed off face. "WHOM?" Aiko kept draining answers from the boy. The poor churippu head didn't know that she was just playing with him.

"HIROTO OF COURSE!" Nagumo shouted.

"I see..." Aiko smirked. She then changed her posture a little bit and looked at her fingers as if she was about to fiddle them. "You know what Haruya..." Aiko started and took a glance and Nagumo. The red-haired boy turned to her.

"They say that you dream about the person you love. So who was the last person who appeared in your dreams?" she asked while turning her glance at her fingers again. Nagumo thought about it... For whole week he had only dreamed about one person, and that would be...

"FUu..." Haruya started, but stopped in the middle of it when he felt a crimson appearing into his cheek. How could this be.. He.. He was in love with SUZUNO? He was in love with his BEST FRIEND! Oh Gosh.. now the world was completely upside down .

"Oh... Our Haruya is in LOoOoOVEe~" Aiko kept teasing her friend who was still recovering from his big shock.

"I DON.." Haruya was about to deny it, but something stopped him for saying the last word.

"See... you couldn't deny it, so you really DO love him!" Aiko celebrated and jumped around the hallway.

"Say it.. Say it aloud!" she continued as she stared straight at Nagumos' eyes.

"I..." Nagumo felt a deep crimson appearing into his cheeks. "I Lo.. gmgh.." he was about to continue, but something suddenly covered his mouth and he couldn't continue.

"Don't SAY it to ME!" Aiko glared at Nagumo as she removed her hand away from his mouth. Why didn't she want to hear it? Nagumo was confused. Maybe. Just maybe she didn't want to hear it, because she was still in love with him, and it would break her heart to hear him say those words in front of her.

"But you just said... that..." Nagumo tried to erase the thought of his mind, because the more he thought about it, the more real it felt.

"Oh don't mind me ~ I'm a freak after all" Aiko laughed and she started to run along the hallway. Suddenly student's started to come to school and before they knew, there were lots of other student's walking around the school building.

Nagumo looked at he saw the indigo-haired girl running in the hallway. He was amazed just how much she had changed and just how much she had stayed the little kid from 5 grade. Was she really the girl who had confessed her love to him just two years ago? The red-haired boy wasn't so sure about it anymore.

"Oh right..." Aiko suddenly stopped in front of the stairs. "I should call Yuki-chii before she leaves." Aiko said as she took her mobile phone and typed her home number on it.

**-OO-**

"Should we go?" Suzuno asked when he opened the door. Yukiko was about step outside the house, but then she suddenly heard the phone ringing and rushed inside the house again. "Fuu-kun, you go first, I'll catch up to you later." Yukiko said as she slammed the door closed.

"And to where she was in hurry?" Suzuno asked with widened eyes, but then turned and started to walk towards school. Good for the twins that they lived just next to it, he normally had to walk for half an hour to the school.

Inside the Okazaki's house Yukiko was picking up the phone. "Okazaki's." she answered even thought she knew who the caller was.

_"Oh! Hai Yuki-chii, it's me."_ she heard her sister's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hi... How did it go?" Yukiko asked without waiting for her sister to explain the situation. She felt that the other girl was smirking.

_"It went perfectly."_ the voice on the other side said. _"That guy... he told me everything I wanted to hear."_ Aiko told to her younger sister.

"You mean it's mission accomplished, right?" Yukiko smiled as she took a pen into her hands. _"Yeah... The first mission, find and destroy is accomplished."_ Aiko smiled.

"Then about the second mission..." Yukiko started as she smudged something on the paper with her pencil.

_"Yeah?"_ a voice asked.

"I'll meet up with Hikari. You go find Aphrodi." the younger sister continued explaining.

_"Why me?"_ The older sister nagged.

"Because you know him better." Yukiko smiled sweetly.

_"Oh okay..."_ Aiko answered while letting out a sigh.

"But gotta go... I still have to catch up to Fuu-kun," Yukiko said and hanged up.

_"Wait..."_ she heard her sister saying but didn't care about it. Yukiko took her bag and threw the paper she was holding to the kitchens table. She then walked out of the house and closed the door behind. The house was all empty now... Only a little mosquito was flying somewhere there.

It landed on top of the paper, but quickly flew away..

Oh and on the paper was written:

MISSION 1: Find and Destroy - Accomplished  
MISSION 2: The Beauty and The Beast

And to my readers... There was more written on it, but this is only information you need for now... the later half will be revealed later... If it ever will be revealed.

* * *

Sakuchii: I guess that I can finally come out?

Yukiko: The title is FIND and DESTROY, why?

Sakuchii: _*smiles* _You've seen Quack Pack?... Well it doesn't really matter. Just in one episode where Donald was scouted to be a pilot, the autopilot went really wrong and it started to scream "Find and Destroy the ship!"

Aiko: So-oh, anyway! In next chapter it's finally time for School festival... and Nagumo goes there with... AIKO? What is the reason, and where is Suzuno? Find it in next chapter of Anger Mixed with Alcohol. _*bows*_


	3. The Beauty And The Beast

Sakuchii: What have I done, What have I done! *slamming her head at the table*

Aiko: It seems that our writer has lost her mind, so we'll make this short.

Sakuchii: T-th-hank- yo- you-

Yukiko: Just a one thing... I think that the story from now on will have humor in this.

* * *

**The Beauty And The Beast**

_"Kyou de sayonara, mune ga kurushii, tegami kaite ii darou_  
_seishun basu gaido kimi wa mabushii kinen ni shashin totte ii kai"_

Aphrodi heard his phone ringing for who knows how many times already. He raised his head from the magazine he was reading and finally took a look at the caller. It was no one other than the indigo-haired, amber-eyed Okazaki Aiko.

"Yes?" he answered the phone with bored tone. There was a silence on the other side of the phone and the blonde boy knew exactly what it meant. He sighed and took the phone away from his ear, because he knew what she was up to and there's no way he wanted to become deaf.

"WHY IN THE WOLRD YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING!? I CALLED YOU LIKE THREE TIMES ALREADY!" he heard the girl on the other side of the phone shouting. Even though the phone wasn't next to his ear, Aphrodi still heard the angry girl clearly. He took a look at his missed calls and was surprised about their numbers. It was more than six times more than she had told.

"Actually you called me twenty times." the red-eyed boy corrected her. The was once a again a silence and he somehow knew that the girl was stunned.

"Oh sorry." she apologized.

"So what do you want?" Aphrodi questioned, because he knew that she wouldn't call him just to ask - "how was he?"

"Oh right!" the girl answered as if she had remembered something and continued, "We with Yuki-chii need your help. So could you please come to our house in, maybe an hour?" he heard the girl asking.

"Okay. But why do you need my help?" Aphrodi asked as he started to browse the magazine again. Why did they need EXACTLY him? There were plenty of other guys could lend a helping hand.

"That's because you're the only boy who has won THAT contest." Aiko smirked as she entered her house.

"THAT?" Aphrodi was little confused, but suddenly remembered the contest that he had won about a year ago.

"OH. Right, that contest." He realized and smirked. But that still didn't explain their need for him.

"So, we want to a certain teal-eyed boy you know too well, to enter there. And to make him look and act like a girl as much as possible, we need your help." he heard the girl explaining while she took off her shoes and entered her room.

"Okay. But why HIM?" Aphrodi wanted to know. Why enter Suzuno into something like a dress contest?

"You know that we've been trying to get those two together. I mean Fuu-kun and Haruya." Aiko asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes." Aphrodi nodded as a smirk escaped from his lips.

"We now know exactly how they feel about each other, and I want it to be today, on the festival, when they finally will confess to each other and start dating." Aiko explained happily and Aphrodi could hear the girl jumping from joy. The blond-haired teen sighed, why he had to be part in this stupid plan of those wicked minded sisters?

"So what's the plan?"

"Thought you never ask," Aiko smirked as she sat on her bed and started to explain all the details of the plan they had created with her little sister. Aphrodi listened the indigo-haired girl carefully and made some comments to her if needed. Now that they wanted him to part of their stupid plan, he wanted her to hear out his opinion of how they should do the things, if he didn't like the way they wanted to do it.

"So what do you think?" Aiko asked after she had explained their whole plan to the blonde.

"Fine with me. So I'll be there in an hour?" Aphrodi asked from the indigo-haired girl.

"Yes," Aiko nodded and then continued, "See you then."

"Yes see you then." Aphrodi answered and hanged up. Aiko closed her phone and stood up from the bed. She blushed of joy and started to jump around her room like some maniac.

After she was satisfied and tired from the jumping, the amber-eyed girl sat to her chair and sighed of joy. She then raised her head and took a glance at a box that was lying on her table. Aiko took the blue-white colored box into her hands and opened it. She found if full of different flavored lollipops.

Yes Aiko was sweets maniac, but the best of the best in her opinion were... lollipops. Maybe the little sweets shop that was near her old house was the reason, that after so many years she still was addicted to lollipops. Aiko kept her glance on the box and she put her hand in it and started to search for a certain flavored lollipop.

It didn't take her long when she already saw a little blue peeping from the bottom of the box. There is it, Aiko thought as she grabbed a rod of one lollipop and took it out of the box. What came out of the box was a lollipop wrapped in a blue colored paper. Aiko took the paper off and from it appeared and brown colored lollipop, which was close to the color of black coffee.

Aiko tasted the lollipop with the tip of her tongue and blushed of joy. "Ahh the flavor of Coca-cola..." Aiko smiled with her cheek light crimson of the joy as she stuffed the whole lollipop into her mouth. The indigo-haired girl was so lost in her own dream world of lollipops, that she didn't hear the three light knocks which were made to her room's door. She just kept swinging on her chair and enjoyed the flavor of the lollipop.

**Then -**

"NEE-SAN! ARE YOU DEAD OR SOMETHING! OPEN THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!" she all of a sudden heard her little sister shouting and slamming the door. Aiko was so startled because of the sudden shout, that her balance broke and she fell back on the chair. The girl landed with her head and let out a painful scream. She covered her head with her hands and felt as a bump appeared.

"ARE YOU OKAY? OPEN THE DOOR!" Yukiko shouted in panic when she heard a loud CRASH from her sisters room. She slammed the door with more strength making sure Aiko would hear it. Aiko on the other hand rolled on the floor while trying to recover from the sudden pain in her head. The slamming was getting on her nerves and she felt her veins popping.

"IT'S OPEN YOU DAMMIT! JUST COME IN AND STOP THAT SLAMMING!" she shouted because she felt her head rumbling unison with the slamming. The slamming stopped, and Aiko felt the rumbling stopping too, and the door opened shyly.

"Oh... It was open." Yukiko blushed and apologized for slamming the door. Aiko glanced at her with a glare, but then her anger broke and she started to laugh like a maniac. Yukiko too burst into laughter and reached her hand to help her sister to stand up.

Aiko took Yukiko's hand and stood up while giggling. She took a look at her sister, and for a moment there was a silence as the sisters stared at each other, but then they both burst into laughter. It was so loud that even Suzuno, who was in the guest room, heard it and wondered that what was going on with them.

"So everything went well, right?" Yukiko giggled lightly as she had calmed down a little. Aiko stopped almost immediately after she had heard her sisters comment and stared at Yukiko with widened eyes and wide-open mouth. "Ho- How?" She couldn't come up with any words.

The copper-eyed girl chuckled and pointed at her sisters hands. "It's pretty obvious because you're holding Coca-cola flavored lollipop." Aiko turned to face her sister and looked at her with unreal face. "How?" she glanced at the lollipop she was holding. How did she know it just by the flavor of a lollipop? Yukiko grinned.

"I can tell that, because - you may have not noticed this yourself but - you have an own flavor of lollipop for your every mood. For example whenever you're happy you eat watermelon, for sadness you usually have butter toffee. Then there are raspberry for boredom, sour apple whenever you had a fight. After apologizing you eat blueberry - that's if everything went okay - and sour blueberry if it didn't. And of course coca-cola is a sign that everything went just as planned."

Aiko's eyes widened more with every word her sister said as she listened her sister explaining all the flavors that there were. She had never realized that she ate the same flavor whenever she was happy or sad. But she was more surprised and shocked about the fact that her sister knew exactly what each flavor meant.

"I noticed that you started to eat them again, which means.." Yukiko grinned smugly and continued. "You found yourself a new crush, and I... and I don't know anything about him." the copper-eyed girl's expression turned into glare and her voice had a tone of danger in it. Aiko glanced at her younger sister with wide-open eyes, then a light crimson appeared into her cheeks and she lowered her head. When she had recovered from the sudden shock she pursued her lips and her face darkened.

"Say's my little sister, who didn't dare to confess to Fuu-kun and never had her heart broken. Moreover now she is dating another boy behind my back and never dared to tell me about that. "

"How?" now it was Yukiko's time to be caught off guard. Aiko grinned happily and hugged her younger sister. "Of course I know... I'm your older sister, right?"

Yukiko looked at her amber-eyed sister who grinned at her happily and let out a loud sigh. What should she do with her? There's no way her sister could know that she had boyfriend, or could she?

"So who's that boyfriend of yours? You know I'm going to beat him up, if he isn't good enough!" Aiko grinned with playful voice. Yes, she knew her sister was dating someone, but didn't know who. Yukiko face palmed and massaged her forehead.

"I'll tell you only after you tell me your crush. I'm going to beat HIM up, if he's a total jerk. He's going to go through hell if he even dares to touch you... or make you cry" Yukiko threatened with serious tone. Aiko gulped and little, but then reached her hand towards Yukiko, who helped her to get up.

Aiko cleaned herself from the dust she had in her clothes and then grinned. "Okay. The one I like is..."

**-OO-**

Nagumo opened the door of his apartment and entered to the dark room. He put the lights on and threw his bag on the couch. The spiky-haired boy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took some juice from it and walked back into the living room. Nagumo fell on the sofa and switched the TV on.

He took a gulp from the juice bottle as he checked through the channels. When he noticed that there weren't any good programs going on, the red-haired boy sighed and turned off the TV. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. What should he do now? It was finally the day he had waited for, the day of the festival, but somehow he wasn't in the mood for that right now. Maybe, Nagumo thought and glanced at his friend's door, maybe because he wasn't there - no - it was because he wasn't there, right beside him.

The gold-eyed boy sighed loudly. Should he just go to the festival, or skip it? He wasn't sure. He didn't know. He really wanted to go there, have fun with his friends - if one could even call them friends - but without him, without Suzuno it was pointless. Without that teal-eyed boy, the festival didn't have a meaning. The whole day didn't have a meaning. His life didn't have a meaning. Without Suzuno, Nagumo could just die.

Nagumo forced himself up to take a look at the clock. It showed 15:57. It meant it was still about two hours before the opening of the festival. After confirming the time, the red-haired boy once again fell on the couch and covered his face with his arm. Should he go, or should he not? He didn't know. He didn't want to, while knowing that Suzuno would act just like he had till now, he didn't want to meet him.

Still, there was one but... the words of that indigo-haired girl. Nagumo turned once again to glance at the teal-eyed boy's door, and remembered the words of his childhood friend.

_"You have to come to the festival. If you don't, I will shred you entrails out."_ she had said with a smiling face. Nagumo smirked she surely knew how to threaten people if she wanted to. But what had really caught his ears, what the last comment she had said to him before disappearing.

_"If you don't come, our master plan will dissolve and it'll be all YOUR fault. After all, it's pointless to have a beauty if there's no beast."_

What had she meant by those words? What master plan? Who was the beast? Who was the beauty?

Nagumo blinked his eyes few times. Wait if he was the beast, then that would make her the beauty, right? After all she still liked him, and now she wanted to confess her feelings to him one more time. The red-haired boy didn't like the sound of that, but still decided to go to the festival just to kill some time. He stood up from the couch and entered his room.

**-OO-**

"Nee-e Fuu-kun, tell me what should I wear?" Aiko asked as she searched through her closet. She took some clothes out of it, but threw them immediately back, as she didn't like them.

Suzuno, who was lying on the bed, reading a magazine while the twins rushed around the room and searched for a clothes to wear in the festival, raised his head from it and glanced at the girls. "How about Miko?" he said with the first idea that came to his mind.

The amber-eyed girl glanced at him with 'what in the world are you talking about?' expression, but then it changed to smile and she rushed out of the room. Suzuno and Yukiko stared at her going, glanced at each other, shrugged and continued to do whatever they were doing.

Not long after that, the amber-eyed girl returned to the room while holding three different costumes she had found from their attic.

"Thank god we still have the costumes from our old drama club. I'm going to wear this." she said proudly as she showed a costume which had plain white kimono and red hakama and an obi. "And Yuki-chii, you can wear this." the girl continued while showing a costume with black colored karusan-bakama and dark blue formal kimono with two katanas and a headband.

Yukiko stared at it with thoughtful face, "A samurai costume. Sounds great."

Suzuno noticed that the girls had all of sudden quieted down and decided to check what was wrong with them. Maybe he shouldn't have... because the sight before him wasn't something that could keep you calm for even a moment. Especially if you were a boy at the age of 17 who was alone in a room with two younger girls.

Suzuno's eyes widened wide-open in shock and he quickly turned around and hid his face under the magazine. The teal-eyed boy then let out a loud sigh. Those girls really had no complexes. Though they were almost adults, they acted the same way they did when they were little kids.

Suzuno finally dared to turn around when he started to hear voices saying "how do I look" and "wow that costume looks so good on you" and saw two girls in their festival clothes. He couldn't believe his eyes just how perfectly those costumes fitted them. The younger one of the sister had the samurai costume on her, and it fitted her perfectly. The older one had the miko costume and was holding a lance in her hands.

The teal-eyed boy once more looked at the miko costume wearing girl and felt that something was missing, and it seemed that the girl had noticed it too. Of course the costume was awesome and there was nothing wrong with it, but still... something was missing.

"Yuki-chii, do you know where my blue hair ribbon is?" Aiko asked with gloomy face as she started to search the room. Yukiko's eyes widened for a moment, what did she want to do with the ribbon right now? Then a smile escaped from her lips. "It's there where you left it."

Aiko turned to her younger sister and when she saw her smirk, she rushed out of the room. Yukiko smiled as she heard the front door closing up. To tell the truth, the blue ribbon wasn't just a normal hair ribbon to Aiko, and her younger sister knew it too. The ribbon had a deeper meaning than being just a hair ornament. It was a sign of Aiko and Nagumo's friendship, it hold together their happy times and also the sad and angry times they had shared. Aiko wearing it again meant that she was finally ready to accept him as a friend again.

"So, how do we look?" Yukiko asked turning to Suzuno, when her sister had came back while wearing the blue ribbon on a high ponytail. "You good fine," Suzuno answered while smiling and then turned to look at the last costume that was lying on the bed, "But who is going to wear that costume?" He was pretty sure it wasn't for him, because it was **_girl's_** costume.

The twin girls glanced at each other and smirked mysteriously. Suzuno gulped when he saw them coming closer to him with those not-so-innocent smiles. "But Fuu-kun, of course... it's for you." Aiko said and grabbed the older boy from left hand. "Now, let's try it on, I'm sure it will fit you perfectly."

Suzuno stared at the costume in fear and shook his head not wanting to wear it, "NO! DON'T NOO! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

**-OO-**

Aphrodi knocked the door, but no one answered it. He was about to knock it once more but heard someone hawking behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with buff-colored hair and cerulean blue eyes. "Excuse me, but you're in my way." she said and walked to open the door. It seemed that the door was unlocked and it opened with no trouble. The girl walked in and was about to close the door, but stopped and turned around.

"You're coming in or not?" she asked and Aphrodi entered the house without answering. Who was that girl? The blonde boy had never seen her earlier, but her coming in without a knock meant that she was really familiar with the family. While Aphrodi was taking his shoes off, the girl already checked all the rooms in the house.

"It seems that it's empty," she said while walking to Aphrodi. It seemed that she was right, because the whole house had it's lights off. Where could they be? Aphrodi thought a little and all of a sudden they started to hear screams.

"What was that?" the girl startled and turned around to see who the screamer was.

"It seems to be coming from there." Aphrodi said when he heard the other scream and pointed a one of the doors.

"Right, the guest room, how stupid of me." the girl rolled her eyes of her carelessness and they started to walk towards to guest room. The closer they walked to the room, the clearer the shouts became.

"WE'RE HE-" the buff-haired girl opened the door with smiling face, but her smile soon faded away and she stared at the trio in the room with a shock in her face, her eyes wide-open. Aphrodi entered the room after the girl and his jaw almost dropped to the ground when he saw the three persons in the room.

The trio was lying on the floor, Aiko trying to take Fuusuke's shirt off - it was already on his head - and Yukiko trying take off the jeans of the same boy. The poor boy was shouting on the floor and was trying to go against the girls, but in two against one he was in disadvantage.

Aphrodi felt his veins popping up like crazy and he squeezed his hand. "YOU YOU YOU! YOU DAMNED TWIN GIRLS! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? YOU, YOU DAMNED **PIIP PIIP** SHITTED **PIIP **GIRLS! ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE HIM? OUT OF THE ROOM! NOW!" he shouted out all of his anger. Never ever had he been so angry, not even after he had lost to Aiko at chess.

Aiko and Yukiko immediately stood up from their places and ran out of the room. The door behind them was slammed closed and the girls startled from the loud voice and jumped up. They never, NEVER ever had seen that blonde guy this angry. The twins turned to each other and smiled, though both of them were still shivering from the shock.

"Really... you two." they heard a voice of a girl sighing and they turned to a girl who was face palming.

"Hikari-chan" they said at the same time and hugged their friend, crying on her chest.

"It's -san" the girl added with the twin girls got off her. The twins just kept laughing and it seemed that they had recovered from their shock already.

"You two... You really have no complexes... You're strange."

**-OO-**

Nagumo knocked the door of Okazaki's home and backed off a little. He had put his best clothes on, just for this festival, and hoped that everyone would like it. Soon the door opened and a amber-eyed girl appeared from behind it. Nagumo noticed that she was wearing a miko uniform on her, and her hair, for the first time in years, was tied up in high ponytail.

"Soo-" Nagumo asked proudly and fixed his stance a little to show off his costume. "How do I look?"

The indigo-haired girl checked him from head to toes and showed a disappointed face, "You look ugly." she answered with no softness in her voice. Nagumo's jaw dropped down. How could he in his best clothes look ugly?

"My dear BURN! How many time's did I told you that It's FESTIVAL! Not some best casual clothes contest. Thank God you came here now, we still have some time before it opens." Aiko said and ran inside the house while shouting to her sister, "You guys, change in the plans, I'm going to take care of the beast... You look after the beauty." she said and slammed the door close.

"Wait- Where are we going?" Nagumo asked in panic as the girl dragged him with her. The girl stopped into that place, making the boy behind her almost crash at her, and smirked.

"To buy you a costume, of course."

* * *

Sakuchii: Ehehe... This is the end of third chapter...

Aiko: Wait nothing happened.. You promised that this chapter will be the start of festival...

Sakuchii: Well... I could have made it into this too... but I would be too long then.

Yukiko: Please... From no own, don't promise people anything before you're so sure of the things..

Sakuchii: Okay-

Aiko: See you in next chapter! ~ deshii


	4. The Misconceived Feelings

Sakuchii: Wow, how long it's been since I last time updated this?

Aiko: Three months ago...

Sakuchii: That long...

Aiko: Haha, you're lazy... like always! Okay, so now onto the chapter please!

Yukiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the Character on it... She only owns her own OC's: Okazaki Yukiko and Aiko and Watanabe Hikari and this plot.

* * *

**The Misconceived Feelings**

"Are you really okay with this?" Nagumo asked as he was about to enter the school building with his festival clothes on. The indigo-haired girl, who was walking before him, stopped and turned around to see her childhood friend. Her amber-colored eyes shined in excitement.

"With what?" she asked, after what she took the strawberry flavored lollipop out of her mouth, and glanced at him. Nagumo glared angrily at her; Why was she a total airhead and didn't get what he had meant?

"WITH THIS!" The red-haired boy was wearing iro mon-tsuki, which contained slate gray-colored hakama, rosewood-colored haori and crimson colored mon-tsuki. Nagumo knew very well that the parts of he's costume couldn't be cheap, who knows just how many yens it had costed. How in the world could he ever re-pair it to her? Not to mention, where did she have the money to buy it, after all it was a wedding kimono.

Aiko glanced at him with silent face, "Ah... Sure it's okay I mean we do have money for it. Moreover, today you have to look perfect! No don't worry. It's my pay." she smacked the red-haired boys back and laughed as if it was nothing. Nagumo looked at her, he had known her since childhood but it was the first time she was acting like this. And what with the "you have to look perfect?"

As Nagumo was still wondering about the girl's words, they entered the building and went to where the 2-B was having their maid cafe. When they arrived there, they noticed that there were many people before the cafe. It was hard to see before oneself and lots of students were wandering around it. When after many many minutes they entered the cafe, they finally got the reason for such popularity.

The indigo-haired girl who was wearing miko costume burst into laughter when she saw all the boys wearing maid costumes while girls had butler costumes on. "I can't believe this! AWESOME!" she yelled and everyone of the boys blushed hard. Everyone of them turned to her with not so pleasant eyes. Though that was only for the boys, the girls didn't seem to have any problems with it.

Sakuma and Kazemaru glared at Aiko with murderous faces while Midorikawa hid behind a curtain. "DON'T LOOK! It's not like we wanted to wear these, it was the girls IDEA!" he shouted with his face all red from embarrassment. Aiko only smiled and then Aki came from behind the curtain. She was wearing butler costume and didn't seem to mind it much. But to tell the truth, she wasn't used wearing pants.

"Now now Midorikawa-kun, it's only for today, please don't mind it too much." she smiled but it depressed the green-haired boy even more and tears were forming into the corners of his eyes. Aki sweat dropped and sighed. It sure would be really fun to try on the maid costume sometime, she thought.

"You're right, it's only for today." said a male voice, and Aiko and Nagumo turned towards the voice. They were surprised to see who was before them. Aphrodi, who was supposed to be in the twins house, was standing before them. Aiko's veins started to pop when he came closer to them and bowed. Wow, now he was acting rather polite.

"What you like to order, my lady." Aphrodi asked. His costume was little different from the usual ones, since he had wings on it. Aiko squeezed her first and an eerie aura appeared behind her. Nagumo backed off a little; he didn't want to get hurt. The eerie aura around her meant a bomb was about to explode and anything that was too close to her would be in danger.

"I WOULD REALLY LIKE IF YOU WOULD RETURN TO MY HOUSE!" she said her eyes flaming, and Aphrodi smiled at her. He knew the girl too well, so he listened to her orders carefully.

"As you wish, my lady." the blond boy bowed and left the cafe. Aiko smiled happily and then turned to everyone as if nothing had happened. Kazemaru helped them to a table and served them. When Aiko and Nagumo had finished and were about to leave the place, they suddenly heard a loud shout followed by screams. Was there something going on or what? Everyone turned to glance towards the door as if waiting for someone to rush in.

The voices came closer and closer and then they finally were in the cafe. Two boys dashed into the room and they quickly slammed the door behind while the screaming girls were left outside. Everyone looked at the two boys with shocked eyes and Aiko's mouth dropped. Not ever in her life had she seen something like this.

"KAWAII!" she screamed excited as she ran to the two boys. One of them had pink-colored hair and he was wearing a costume of Pichu while the other one, with gray-colored hair was wearing a Minun costume. Aiko blushed as she stared at the Fubuki twins wearing pokemon costumes. They looked so good on it, no wonder girls were screaming over them.

"Yuki-chii SO has to see this," she smiled. The twin boys looked at each other with confused faces, and Shirou smiled at her with crimson blush on his cheeks, while Atsuya looked at her with mixed face of glare and blush. Aki walked to them, wanting to know what had happened.

"What's happening here?" she wondered with confused face. Shirou and Atsuya glanced at her as if she was an air head.

"When the fangirls saw us in these costumes, they suddenly started to chase after us." Shirou explain and Atsuya sighed angrily. Aiko seemed to be rather angry about this.

"You look really cute, trust me. But I don't get why they're chasing after a boy, who already has a girlfriend. There's a lot of cute free guys here, so why chase after one who's already taken?" she wondered and accidentally said something she wasn't supposed to. Aiko closed her mouth when she noticed her mistake and everyone turned to her surprised.

Just who was already taken, they all wondered. Aiko turned to the twin boys and was ready to get beaten, but to her surprise, neither of the boys showed any reactions. The indigo-haired girl wondered why he didn't beat her up, but then she got it. The boy wanted to hide the fact that he was actually dating someone.

Aiko smirked. It was good to keep it as a secret, since the someone, was actually her own little sister, Yukiko. The trio acted normally, and others never got answer to their question. Not that they were waiting for it, but just in case if someone was in the mood for telling.

"Nee, Haruya? Should we get going?" Aiko asked from Nagumo and before the boy nodded she was already walking towards the door. For her misfortune the red miko hakama she was wearing was a little too big for her and she tripped on its hem. Aiko closed her eyes in the thought that she was a goner, but suddenly two strong arms caught her. The girl opened her eyes in confusion for not meeting with the ground and raised her head. Her amber-colored eyes met with calm gray ones.

"Tha- Thanks." Aiko stammered as crimson appeared on her cheeks. Shirou only smiled and helped her to get her balance back. After that Aiko bowed and without any words took hold of Nagumo's hand and led him out of the cafe.

**-OO-**

Back in the Okazaki's house, the guys weren't still ready. Yukiko walked anxiously in the living room waiting for Suzuno to come out. Her veins were slowly starting to pop and she seemed to be rather angry. Finally after long minutes the door finally opened and someone walked into the room. Although, his voice sounded really protesting.

"No, definitely no! I'm so NOT GONNA wear this!" Suzuno yelled with the mixed face of blush and anger as Aphrodi pushed him into the living girl. The blonde boy only kept smiling and totally ignored his protesting. Yukiko's face turned to smile when she saw the teal-eyed childhood friend of her.

"It's look so good on you!" she smiled and examined him from head to legs. Suzuno was wearing green-blue colored wedding kimono which had a peacock pattern on it. It fitted perfectly to the teal-eyed boy, but he didn't seem to be so happy about it. Why on earth was he wearing **_girl's_** costume, moreover a wedding kimono?

"I'm not going to wear this stupid thing!" he repeated his protest but everyone else in the room ignored his words as if no one cared about his opinion. Suzuno didn't like it at all, he felt there was something bad going on.

The other trio was surely planning something that he didn't know about, and he didn't like it at all. Now that he thought about it, Aiko was surely in this mess too and she together with Yukiko were the masterminds behind this evil plan. Suzuno sighed; the girls surely gave him lots of trouble.

"Don't worry it looks good on you. You look like a girl." Aphrodi said to him while smiling. Suzuno turned to him with his face turning to glare. What in the world the blond was thinking, telling him that.

"I don't want to hear that from you." he said while glaring at the blond-haired boy who was wearing the maid costume. Yukiko smiled at this sudden comment from her childhood friend and she could feel the buff-haired girl next to her giggling. It continued for a long time and the others turned to her with glaring eyes. You know, better not cross the line.

"So should we now start with the make up?" Hikari asked from everyone after finally calming herself down. The trio glanced at each other; Suzuno with widened eyes and Yukiko and Aphrodi in confusion. The teal-eyed boys face was all blue. No, he didn't want any make up, no! Please, anything other - not really anything other but let just go with it - than make up.

"I think we can skip that part." Yukiko finally said after thinking about it for a moment. Suzuno glanced at her with relived face when he heard the words of the indigo-haired girl. Really, there was nothing more annoying than wearing girl's make-up. He never had tried but Suzuno had goosebumps when he only thought about it. For his worst luck, his happiness was over soon.

"I mean, you look so perfect without it." Yukiko smiled and Suzuno could feel his veins starting to pop. What in the world was this girl thinking right now? He didn't know, but he surely WANTED to know; calling him perfect without a make-up.

"So, let's pack things up and head towards the school. After all the final mission is still uncompleted." Yukiko said ignoring Suzuno's anger. The teal-eyed boy turned to her with confusion - What mission did she mean?

**-OO-**

Nagumo walked close after the excited indigo-haired girl and wondered what was going on with her. Today she acted so differently than she ever had. She was smiling a lot, blushing, arguing with him over little things and laughing like a little kid. Moreover she not only acted differently, she also looked different. Her appearance reminded him of the elementary school's happy go lucky Aiko who was always laughing.

How many years it had been since Nagumo last time saw her hair tied up on a ribbon; moreover with the ribbon he had given to her; the ribbon that held all their happy and not so happy memories. Nagumo sighed, not really knowing why. For some reason he just had to let go of those things, for Suzuno. Nagumo's eyes widened and he shook his head. What in the world was he thinking about? He really wanted to know the reason, but Aiko's sudden shout stopped him.

"Nee, let's go here!" Aiko pointed at one of the rooms and entered it. Nagumo sighed, what was he to her - her guardian? They had already visited in almost every single place, like the cafe, a haunted house and other various places. And now it was, Nagumo glanced at the door and his jaw dropped. "THE BIGGEST BUG COLLECTION?" There was one thing he surely knew, Aiko and bugs were the worst combination. Suddenly he heard a loud scream.

"KYAA!" Nagumo dashed into the room and there he found Aiko lying on the ground unconscious. The girls in the room seemed to be panicking and the boys didn't know what to do. Nagumo knew he had to take her to the school nurse. He held the unconscious girl in bridal style and carried her out of the room. Nagumo noticed that many students were watching him strangely and whispering something, but at the moment he couldn't care less about it. He just had to take her so that she could sleep a little.

**-OO-**

"Damned! Where's my phone?" Yukiko yelled angrily as she was looking for her mobile phone. Everyone else was already ready and they were ready to leave, but there was only one thing to do before they could do that. They had to call Aiko to make sure that she was ready with Nagumo.

"What's taking so long?" Hikari asked annoyed as she tapped he leg on the ground. She surely hated waiting, and those twins always made her to wait for them.

"Not yet!" Yukiko answered her as she entered her room. Where on earth she could have put it? She searched her room upside down, with no luck. What was this all; Yukiko wondered angrily! It felt as if something didn't want her to find the phone; as if something waited for the right moment to do it.

The girl sighed and shook her head for even thinking about something like that. Then she continued the search.

**-OO-**

"Kyaa!" Aiko yelled as she felt a big butterfly on her nose. The girl jumped up from the bed she had been sleeping on and looked around her. "Where am I?" she asked confused as she remembered fainting after seeing a big butterfly. Nagumo, who was sitting on the chair next to her bed, glanced at the indigo haired girl.

"I think I don't need to answer to an idiot." he teased her and Aiko pursued her lips in anger. What did he mean by an idiot? Was she really so stupid, or was he just teasing her? "So you really cannot stand bugs, huh?" Nagumo smirked and Aiko glared at him with a "but of course" written all over her face.

The indigo-haired girl suddenly felt her phone ringing and started to search for it. It didn't took so long and in seconds she had the phone in her hands with "in coming: Yuki-chii" written on it. Aiko smiled, this meant they were finally ready.

Nagumo stared at the indigo-haired girl and lots of things were going through his head. He was thinking about her confession, her depression and other. What interested him the most, was her reasons for the festival. The first days she had acted angry towards him, yelling and crying, but today she was completely different. She was all happy, blushing around. He was sure that there could be only one reason to it, and he wanted to know if he was right.

Nagumo took a little better position and stared at her with serious eyes. "Aiko." he said. Aiko who had the phone in her hands turned to him with smiling face. She wondered about his seriousness and was about to press the green button, but his words stopped her. She turned to him with her jaw almost on the ground.

"Aiko, do you still like me?"

* * *

Aiko: What is this? You finally write this after three months and this is it? So short.

Sakuchii: You think?

Yukiko: Not really but compared to the other ones this is short!

Sakuchii: Well, maybe. But now let's see you all next time and don't forget to leave a review!

~ deshii


	5. The Final Kiss

Sakuchii: Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

Yukiko: What's wrong with her?

Aiko: She finally got this story completed, that why she's out of her mind.

Yukiko: I see...

Sakuchii: Arigato! Now minna, enjoy the last official chapter of Anger Mixed With Alcohol!

* * *

**The Final Kiss**

"Come on you slowpoke! They're almost here!" Nagumo heard the indigo-haired girl in miko costume shouting and waving her hand as he walked out of the nurse's office. The red-haired boy sighed and glanced at Aiko. How stupid had he been to even think about it?

He was surprised about the girl's sudden actions and yelling at him like that. First had she been so kind to him, but then turned to a demon and now again she was all hyped up. Only after her final words, he had understood how stupid he had been and now he finally knew it all. The reason for the costume and festival, why Suzuno had avoided him all this time and why Aiko had been so angry at him. He knew this all because of that one question. Nagumo closed his eyes to remember what had happened in the nurse's office.

"Aiko, do you still love me?" Nagumo asked with his eyes death serious. Aiko raised her head, glancing at the red-haired boy, and pushed the red button on her phone. Then she closed her phone and squeezed it with her veins popping. Nagumo felt that the air in the room wasn't so good, so he backed off a little and it was the right thing to do.

"THE HELL I DO!" the indigo-haired girl finally got her anger out. Nagumo covered his ears, but her still could hear her voice perfectly. But what had she meant by that, yes I do, or no I don't? Why couldn't this girl answer more clearly to his question? The clear answer came before Nagumo even could get his hands off his ears.

"What the hell are you thinking you idiot? Here I thought of a wonderful plan to get you and Fuu-kun together and you have the nerve to ask me if I love you?" Aiko sighed and sat on the bed while Nagumo blushed hard, turning his head away from the girl. He had never thought that she would do something like this for him.

"I..." Aiko started quietly and Nagumo turned his head to look at the indigo-haired girl. She closed her eyes and continued, "When you rejected me, I was heartbroken. I didn't know what to do or how to face you anymore. Years passed by and I still didn't know how to speak to you normally. Even after all those years my feelings towards you hadn't disappeared. I was so blind that I didn't even notice that the was someone who cared for me." Aiko smiled while a light crimson appeared on her face, and Nagumo's eyes widened. Did this mean that she?

"Finally I was able to get over you all because he was there for me. Of course, I still kept on loving you. I could never stop that. But the love; it was the same that I feel for Hiro-kun and Fuu-kun too." the indigo-haired girl said and then grinned while turning her face at Nagumo. "Moreover, I noticed that there was someone else who loved and needed you more than me."

Nagumo's eyes widened when he heard the girls words. Could this someone else possible be? But wait, if it was, could it mean that he had misunderstood the whole situation? This plan wasn't to get him and Aiko together; it was to get him and Suzuno together. Nagumo felt his face getting redder from embarrassment, how could he have possible thought of something as crazy as that?

Aiko pursued her lips and crossed her legs while glaring at Nagumo. "But when I heard that you wished him to disappear from your life, I completely had enough. What on earth did you mean by that?" she said tapping her leg on the ground while her veins were popping hard. Nagumo raised his head in confusion. Had he wished Suzuno to disappear? He would never say something like tha...

The red-haired boys eyes widened when he remember his last words to Suzuno on that day. _"You know I HATE YOU! I JUST WISH YOU WOULD DISAPPEAR FROM MY LIFE!"_ So this whole mess was because of him. If he would have just went and apologized to that teal-eyed roommate of him this whole mess could have been avoided. Nagumo sighed and covered his face with his hands. He was a moron. Why did this happen?

Aiko smirked happily and stood up from the bed, "It seems you finally understood your mistake," she said while smiling at Nagumo. Then she reached her hand towards him. "And I think there's only one way to clear this whole mess, right?" she smiled, meaning Nagumo should just apologize to Suzuno. The red-head smiled and took hold of Aiko's hand. This girl was actually pretty useful, despite the fact that she was a total airhead.

"Follow me." Aiko said and lead the red-haired teen to the rooftop.

**-OO-**

"Aiko, do you still love me?" Yukiko heard Nagumo asking, but after that the phone call was cut off. She backed off from the phone her face all blue while her body was shaking. He couldn't have been serious, right? This could totally destroy their whole perfect plan.

Yukiko took few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Then she slapped herself at face. Right now wasn't the time to get panicked. She trusted her sister to get everything done before they would arrive there, and she had promised to do her portion of the plan.

"Minna, Fuu-kun, let's get going!" Yukiko said happily as she walked out of the house followed by the trio. She closed the door and wished that everything would go just as they had planned. Nothing shall ruin their perfect plan. She smirked as their started to walk towards the school.

**-OO-**

"Minna!" an indigo-haired girl with miko costume waved her hand as Yukiko together with Suzuno, Aphrodi and Hikari approached the Raimon school building. They still had to drag Suzuno with them, since the boy was too embarrassed about the kimono he was wearing. Why on earth he had to wear it?

The twin sisters chatted happily as they guided Suzuno towards the rooftop where - unknown to the teal-eyed boy - Nagumo was already waiting for him. He noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, and he covered his face with the folding fan that he was holding. He didn't like when he got too much attention.

"We're here!" the twin girls said happily and stopped before the rooftops door. Suzuno was about to say something, but the girl quickly opened the door and pushed him in. Then they immediately closed the door and locked it, meaning the boy had nowhere to run now.

The icy-blue haired boy slammed the door and yelled at the twins, but the girl refused to open the door. Actually they were already laughing their asses out. Now they had to wait for the main act to happen.

Suzuno finally gave up and sighed, while sliding down the door. Why would they do this to him? He got his answer when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Fuusuke?" Nagumo asked and walked towards the teal-eyed boy, not being sure if it really was his roommate or no. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that it really was him. The red-haired boy backed off while blushing hard, he had never thought that his best friend would look so good in the kimono.

Suzuno too blushed while looking at his friend who looked really hot in the costume that Aiko had bought for him. But to tell the truth, to him Nagumo looked hot in any costume that he was wearing. Not that he would ever tell him that.

The couple stood there for a moment, neither of them saying anything while the mood around them was getting more and more awkward. Then Nagumo gathered himself together and was about to apologize when he suddenly heard the other boy sobbing and shaking. Then the boy mumbled something. It took some time for Nagumo to understand his words, but finally he got what Suzuno was saying. He was apologizing to him.

"Haruya, I'm... I'm sorry. I'm.. real-ly sor-ry tha-t this- hick - all - hick - happened." Suzuno sobbed and hiccuped at the same time. The red-haired boy didn't understand just why the boy was apologizing. Shouldn't he be the one apologizing to him? Haruya was about to reach his hand towards the sobbing boy, but backed off when he heard him continuing.

"When I heard you saying that you hate me, I got really scared. Maybe you really hated me that much that you didn't want to be with me. I was afraid that you would leave me, so I decided to spend some time with Aiko and Yukiko, hoping that I would make me feel a little better." Suzuno confessed, and tried to dry his went eyes. Nagumo listened closely as his friend explained his feelings.

"But it was a huge mistake, the feeling of you being so far away hurt me so much that I couldn't even sleep at nights..." the teal-eyed boy's voice was starting to break; it was already shivering. "I wanted to go to you. I wanted to see you so much that it hurt. But the twins said that you had done something for what you should apologize. So I waited, I waited a day, two, three. I waited for you to come to me and apologize to me, but you never did." now, tears were falling down by the teal-eyed boy's cheeks.

"Haruya! I can't stand this anymore. I can't stand of being away from you. I want to go back to those happy days that we spend together. I want to be together with you since I lo-" Suzuno yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks while his cheeks burned red from embarrassment. He couldn't end his sentence since Nagumo wrapped his hands around the icy blue-haired boy, and embraced him tightly.

**-OO-**

"How CUTE!" the Okazaki twins blushed in happiness, as they watched their friends embracing each other on the other side of the door. They high fived happily as the first part was done. Of course, they felt bad for Suzuno, the boy had gone through much. They knew it very well, since they had spent the deathful week together with him.

"What is so cute?" they suddenly heard a voice asking behind them and the girls turned their heads around is shock. They saw two boys in pokemon costumes standing behind them, while one of them was glaring at them, the other one smiled happily. It was the Fubuki twins.

Aiko sighed in relief and smiled, "Those two." she said while pointing at the boys behind the door. Atsuya glanced at her with glaring face, but when he saw Yukiko in the samurai costume he suddenly started to blush.

"It- It looks good on you." he complimented his girlfriend with tomato red face. Yukiko's face turned to red like a tomato and she said thanks while lowering her face. Aiko could only smile at this cute moment of her sister and her boyfriend. She could rarely see something so cute happening with those two.

Then she glanced at Shirou with blushing face. The boy smiled at her, and her face reddened even more. Darn, she so couldn't stand that cute smile of his. It made her head to get all blurry. What she didn't notice, was that Shirou blushed from the girls reaction.

"It looks good on you." he complimented her, as his younger brother had done. Aiko tried to keep herself together. Could this possible mean? No, she tried to get that stupid idea from head. There was no possibility that he would like her, right?

"Th-anks-" Aiko answered while blushing hard, and then turned away to continue spy on her childhood friend. Yukiko did the same, and Atsuya stood behind his girlfriend. Shirou too wanted to see just what was going on, but the only place from where he could see anything was, behind Aiko. He gulped, the girl might not like this but he had to take the risk.

Aiko's eyes widened when she suddenly felt someone walking behind her. She almost jumped up when Shirou's chest touched her back. Just what the boy was planning on doing? Her heart was beating faster and faster as she felt the boy's breathing in her ears and cheek. Just what was this situation?

Suddenly the boy placed his hand above Aiko's that was leaning towards wall. He took a hold of Aiko's palm and the girl blushed while turning to glance at Shirou. She noticed that the boy was blushing too. Then, when he was about take it off, she caught it and held his hand too.

Shirou turned in surprise to look at the girl and realized that her cheeks were red like an apple. He smiled, she hadn't rejected him. Then they both turned to continue spying on the other lovey-dovey couple.

**-OO-**

Suzuno's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Haruya embracing him. The tears stopped rolling and he blushed, "Haruya what-" he wanted to ask, but Nagumo stopped him by placing his finger in front of the teal-eyed boys mouth. He had thought that his week without Suzuno was a complete hell, but it had actually been a heaven compare to the week that the teal-eyed boy had gone through. He didn't want to hear anything more from the boy.

"Don't say anything more. I don't understand why you're apologizing, when I should be the one doing that." Nagumo sighed and his face darkened as he remembered just what had happened in the past week. "I should never have said those words to you. I never meant to say them, they just..." Nagumo stammered while trying to think how to explain the whole situation to his friend. What made it even more uncomfortable was that Suzuno was staring at him with those shining teal-colored orbs of his.

The red-haired boy sighed, "At that time I was so irritated. I had lost the report, and I had to remake it, the deadline being on the next day. So you, whispering some strange words into my ears got on my nerves and I got carried away." Nagumo said and Suzuno who had his hands wrapped around Nagumo's neck started to back off. The red-haired boy panicked, he didn't want hurt Suzuno more than he already had.

"You know, when I was alone in our apartment, it felt like I was in hell." Nagumo said and Suzuno glanced at him, his eyes wide open. "I started to see hallucinations about you, and even cried. Yeah, can you believe me crying?" Nagumo said as his vision was getting blurry and his voice started to shake. God dammit, the boy cursed himself for getting so emotional before Suzuno.

"At first I thought that I was going insane, but after talking to Aiko, I finally understood just what was wrong with me." Nagumo said, and embraced Suzuno. "I'm sorry. I should never have said those words to you. I'm sorry for all that you have to go through because of my stupidity. Fuusuke I lo-" now it was Nagumo's turn to get cut. His eyes widened as he felt soft lips touching his.

He couldn't believe his eyes. His teal-eyed best friend was actually making the first move. He had always thought of stealing Suzuno's first kiss, of course only after he had realized that he loved him, but the teal-eyed boy was one move ahead of him. Suzuno had just stolen Nagumo's first kiss.

When Suzuno finally broke the kiss, both of the boys were breathing hard and they face's were burning red. Nagumo couldn't believe that inside his calm friend would live such a beast. Suzuno at first mumbled something, but then he gathered himself together and stared straight at Nagumo's golden eyes.

"I want to say this first..." the teal-eyed boy said while his cheeks kept burning red like an apple. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "Haruya... I LOVE YOU!" he shouted with all of his voice, making Nagumo's heart to skip a beat as his face turned as red as his hair was.

The red-haired boy smiled and patted Suzuno's head. Then he embraced the boy, "Fuusuke I love you too," he said and kissed the teal-eyed friend of his. If not getting the first kiss, he at least wanted the second one. When breaking the kiss, Suzuno looked little hurt and was about to lean to kiss the red-haired boy, when all of a sudden the door opened and two screaming voices were heard.

"You two are SOO CUTEE!" Aiko celebrated and ran to hug the new couple. Nagumo yelled at her with his veins popping and Suzuno; well he only looked disappointed for not having the chance to kiss his boyfriend. Yukiko too congratulated the new couple and the boys said it was thanks to them.

"No worries!" the girls said happily and hugged their childhood friends. When Aiko hugged Nagumo she also whispered something to his ears. "But if you're going to hurt Fuu-kun ever again, I'm so going to kill you, _BURN_." Nagumo gulped when hearing the girl's words. Especially since she had called him by his nick name, it meant that she was really, I mean really really really, angry at him.

"Should we go now?" Aiko asked from the boys. Atsuya and Shirou who had followed the girls said that they should go, or they wouldn't be in the time for the show and the fireworks. Yukiko ran to Atsuya and took the hold of his hand, while Aiko smiled at Shirou who asked for her hand like a gentleman. The indigo-haired girl giggled and while curtsying took the hold of his hand.

Nagumo and Suzuno glanced at each other with smiling faces. They were glad that their childhood friends were happy too, even if not with them. Then they took a hold of each other hand and followed the two happy couples. Their struggling was finally over. The beauty and the beast had finally found each other and this was their happy ending.

* * *

Sakuchii: This is soo... (cries)

Haruya: Getting emotional, huh?

Sakuchii: But... It's finally over! I finally completed my first long story!

Aiko: But wait, you said that there's going to be a epilogue?

Sakuchii: Actually yes! The epilogue is in Aiko's POV!

Aiko: WHY ME!?

Sakuchii: Good bye, and see you again!

~ deshii


	6. Epilogue: Aiko's Diary

Sakuchii: Right, this is finally completed...

Aiko: And all in my point of view, huh?

Sakuchii: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's Characters... I only own my own OC and this plot coming from my wicked mind...

Aiko: Enjoy the last chapter and epilogue

* * *

**Epilogue: Aiko's Diary**

Hiya guys, it's Aiko here! Huh, what am I doing, you ask? Actually, I don't know it myself either but Hikari-chan suddenly came to me and told me to write this thing. She told me that her own story ended a little too early and she didn't manage to answer all the questions you readers might ask. So here I am, staring at this white notebook, wondering what should I write. I can't believe that Hikari-chan asked me to write this thing, Yuki-chii is a much better writer than I am. Arg, this is going no where... I think I should start to where Hikari-chan left.

So after Haruya and Fuu-kun were now officially a couple, we all separated into groups and enjoyed our time together. Haruya was with Fuu-kun, Yuki-chii with Atsuya and I ended up being with Shiro-chii. I heard that when they visited the maid cafe, where Ryuuji was working, everyone had mistaken Fuu-kun for a girl. Yuki-chii with Hikari-chan and that stupid blond had done incredible work with that. Even I couldn't at first believe that it was Fuu-kun.

Things for me and Shiro-chii didn't go so smoothly as there was a group of yelling fan girls everywhere and we had to run, and hide from them wherever we went to. But really, who cares what happened to me, this story is supposed to be about Haruya and Fuu-kun, right? So, let's make a major time skip.

When it was almost the end of our school festival, it was finally time to nominate the kings and queens. This event was hosted by me and Mamoru-nii, who like always was wearing his jersey. Gosh, doesn't that person have anything else than his school uniform and soccer jersey? Anyway, our first kings were Atsuya and Haruya who were the kings of stupidity. Poor them...

There was lots of others like, the king of bananas - Fudou -, the king of goggles - Kidou -, and the king of penguins - Sakuma. As for the queens, Razel won the award as the queen of confessions. She had, who knows how many boys confessing their love to her, even though everyone knew that she was already dating Toramaru. Haruna got the queen of smartness as she had got a perfect score in all exams we had, while I on the other hand...

I got the award as the queen of stupidity. Why? Because I got zero points in the High school entrance exams. Yeah, if I hadn't been scouted to Raimon High, I wouldn't have gotten into this school. Lucky for me.

There were even more of the awards, but there's only one - actually two - more that I want to talk you about. First was the king of smartness. Can you guess who it is? Of course, it's the one and only Suzuno Fuusuke. Yep, that's him. Well, I'm sure that there's nothing else to say about him, so I skip to our next winner, who is Shiro-chii.

So, while Razel was the queen of confessions, Shiro-chii won the award as the king of confessions. Of course that was only natural. Shiro-chii was kind to everyone and his smiling face was something that made girls fall for him. Not to mention that he was good looking. But for the bad luck of all the girls, the rumors said that he had rejected all of them. The reason was because he already had someone that he liked, but no one knew just who this girl was.

Shiro-chii came to stage and I gave him the award. When he was about to go, Mamoru-nii asked something that no one had expected. I was so ready to kill him after his words. "Since you had rejected all the girl that have confessed to you, it means that you have someone you like, right?" my eyes widened in shock as I heard his words and almost dropped the mic I was holding. Why was this person so smart when you expected it the less?

Of course, the answer to the question was obvious, so I don't understand just why Mamoru-nii had to ask it. But for me it was something I wouldn't like to know as I liked Shiro-chii. Eh, you didn't know it yet? Well now you know it.

Shiro-chii of course said yes and for some damned reason Mamoru-nii suggested that he should confess his love to this person he liked. That stupid guy was sure that if it was Shiro-chii, he surely wouldn't be rejected. I was still in shock, because things were happening so fast that I wasn't able to calm myself down. I backed off from Shiro-chii while stammering and my voice started cracking as I tried to ask the girls name so that I could call her to the stage.

I got afraid of seeing Shiro-chii happy with another girl so I wanted to get as far away for him as I could. I knew that I wouldn't stand to the feeling of getting my heart broken for the second time. First it was Haruya, and now him too...

But to my surprise, Shiro-chii pulled me back to him and before I realized that what was going on I felt his soft lips pressing against mine. My eyes widened in shock and my face turned red as an apple when I finally understood what was going on. When Shiro-chii finally broke the kiss, he glanced at me while smiling kindly. So, the girl he liked was... I'm still so confused about the things that happened on that day.

I lowered my head and answered "Yes," while my cheeks were burning red. Everyone clapped at the new couple and Mamoru-nii didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected for something like this to happen. But he was really happy for me, and even if I really hate to say this, but it was thanks to him that I got together with Shiro-chii. I have to thank him someday. But, that's it about us... gosh, this is supposed to be about Haruya and Fuu-kun. I'm SO SORRY!

After the nominations, it was finally time for the dress competition. For me it was really important to win this contest, since I had made a bet with Rika and the loser would have to buy lunch for the winner the whole next year. Yeah, you bet that I didn't want to lose this one. Otherwise I would have had to say goodbye to the money that I was saving for my new computer and guitar. Rika had Touko on her side and as I was the host, Yukiko was going on for me and of course Fuu-kun too.

After all of the participants had made their entrance we let the judges to decide the winners. Meanwhile it was time to announced the winner of the class contest. Can you guess? Of course, it was class 2-B with their reverse maid cafe. No surprise on this right?

Not long after that it was about the time that judges had decided the winner. Haruna came to me and gave the three letters that hold the names of the three best dresses. Mamoru-nii opened the first one and spoke while reading, "And in the third place we have Zaizen Touko with her dress 'The Maiden In Love' " Mamoru-nii announced and everyone clapped their hands and Touko-chan came to take the price. I smiled as I gave the letter to her. I really like Touko-chan, but for some reason I cannot stand Rika at all.

The second price went to Fuyuka, who was dressed as the nurse. And no wonder, since the girl is really beautiful and the nurse uniform fitted on her perfectly. Then it finally was the time to announce the winner of this contest. I gulped loudly as Mamoru-nii was opening the letter, this was something that I had waited ever since I made the stupid bet with Rika. It was finally the time.

"And the winner is..." Mamoru-nii was about to say, but stopped and then started again. "How can this be, for two years in a row our dress contests winner is a male student! The winner is Suzuno Fuusuke!" This was something we all had expected, right? I was in heaven and started to jump around like and idiot. After I finally manged to calm down, we gave Fuu-kun his award: New laptop. I was so happy about winning that I told Rika to forget about our bet. It really didn't matter to me anymore.

The show ended and we went to have some fun and eat snacks. There the eight of us - me, Yuki-chii, Atsuya, Shiro-chii, Haruya, Fuu-kun, Hiro-kun and Midorikawa - met up with each other and we chatted about many different things. I noticed that Hiroto seemed to be really happy about Fuu-kun and Haruya being together again. Haruya on the other hand glanced at Hiro-kun with murderous eyes.

"Whose fault you think this whole mess was? It's because you never returned that report to me that all of this happened." he said angrily and Hiro-kun's face turned into light shock as his eyes widened a little.

"But I gave the report to Aiko and told her to give it to you." after Hiro-kun's words everyone turned to look at me and I jumped in startle. No that wasn't it all. It wasn't what they thought it to be.

"To tell the truth, I wasn't in the mood to meet up with Haruya, so I gave the report to Yuki-chii." I said while pointing at Yuki-chii who was currently eating a big ice cream. "And.. I... gaf..." she tried to explain while swallowing the ice. I told her to first eat the ice cream and only then explain why didn't she gave it to Haruya.

"I had a date with Atsuya, so I when I met up with Ryuuji, I gave it to him while telling to give it to stupid churippu head." my younger sister finally managed to explain and I sweat dropped. Just how many people had actually held that stupid report. Then, like everyone else, I turned to glance at Midorikawa.

"But I gave it to Hiroto, since I had a part time job." What can we guess? The report was back to Hiroto again. And Midorikawa, a part-time job? Is this the very reason you always leave school so early? Maybe, or maybe not. Then we all turned back to Hiro-kun.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I did visit their apartment but while being there I gave the report to Suzuno." he told and everyone felled down in anime style. So, now it was Fuu-kuns turn. Could it really be him who was holding the report? "I..." Fuu-kun blushed hard while stammering, "I don't remember anything after Kiyama had gave me that juice." he told us and I sweat dropped. This guy, was he still believing that the alcohol that Hiro-kun had given to him was juice? How damn stupid you can be to totally mistake these two drinks?

There was no way that Haruya could have been angry to Fuu-kun, so the red-haired boy forgave him and the problem with Haruya's report was finally cleaned up, so everyone could enjoy their free time. Just then, the fireworks started and we all run to watcj them. I with Shiro-chii, who for my surprise took my hand, Yuki-chii with Atsuya while Hiro-kun and Midorikawa just tagged along. Yeah, please do not think that there was something strange going on with them, since that's a lie. The two of them were only friends and nothing more.

What I heard from Haruya, was that at that time Fuu-kun had stopped him. The red-haired boy had turned around and seen Fuu-kun staring at him with this teal-colored eyes. "Did you read, what I wrote on the report?" he had asked. Haruya had been confused and he hadn't been able to answer his question. Fuu-kun then had told not to care about his words and then they had finally caught up with us. Back then Haruya had been confused, but few days later he finally got the reason for it.

So the festival ended, we had our sleepover and few days later it was finally time to get back into our normal school life. I met Haruya on the hallway after their chemistry class had ended. At least it seemed like this since he was holding the report in his hands. But what was strange about his behavior was that his face was burning red. I walked to Haruya wondering what was wrong with, him and the boy just gave me a shy glance and walked away. He left me on the hallway standing all stunned. What the hell was going on?

I finally got the answer after Shiro-chii walked to me. Well if you didn't know, (and I bet you didn't) Shiro-chii was on the same chemistry class as Haruya, so this is where I had gotten all the info about him and we had told it to Hikari, who had written it down. Yep, that's how this story started and we all thought that it was worth of writing down this story, but I still cannot understand just why **I** have to write this freaking epilogue! Anyway, I really should continue now, who cares about my personal issues.

So, Shiro-chii told me that there had been something extremely embarrassing written at the end of Haruya's report. The teacher nor Haruya hadn't told what there was, but she had hinted to Haruya that next time he shouldn't make his report out of a love letter. So, was it Fuu-kun who had written it all and what exactly did he write? I don't know, and I will never know because neither Fuu-kun or Haruya is willing tell me it. Am I really so un-trusty person that you cannot tell it to me? I dunno, and I will never know it. Not until someone tells it to me clearly.

But, this is all I know and all that I can tell you guys. It's about time for me to end this story, but you must know that even if no one will write it anymore, this story and the people on it will continuing living on their life. They might be happy, or they might break up but it has nothing to do with this story. This story is only about their happiness. We will not know what the future brings to us, but we will all wait for it. Maybe it'll be happy to everyone. Please be happy and good luck!

By love: Okazaki Aiko

**-OO-**

And so the Anger Mixed With Alcohol story has come to an end, and we know all now what exactly happened back then. But there's one more thing, one little info that I want to tell. Even though years have passed, the school mates all now grown up and have gotten married, there's one thing that they will never forget. Even after many many years, somewhere in Nagumo's desk, mixed up with all the other papers can be found the chemistry report that he made in High School, and on it is still the message that Suzuno had written to him.

And the text goes on like this:  
_Dear Haruya. I'm so sorry about yesterday, I didn't know that you had to do your report. I hope that you can forgive me for my stupidity, so I completed this report for you. _  
_Next time you have to do something like this, please ask me. I'll do anything to help you. After all, I love you._  
_By love: Suzuno Fuusuke_

This was the end of our story and now kids, it's time to go to sleep. We see you again someday and sometime soon. Good night!

Story Written By:  
Saku Lumi (Hikari Watanabe)

* * *

Sakuchii: BUAHAHAHAA! It's finally completed. Not that you guys like it anyway...

Aiko: Saku Lumi... you used the shortened version of your author name, right?

Sakuchii: Yep, and it's also Hikaris writer name in most of my stories so you guys better remember it XD ~~

Yukiko: So yeah, with all this it's our time to say thanks for sicking with us (Sakuchii) all this time. Thanks for all those who favorited and reviewed on this story and we hope that you will do it again when we will return. Bye for now, and see you again, with a completely new story and new main characters.

Sakuchii: Bye, and thank you all for the support. It helped me a lot!

~ deshii


End file.
